


You Had Me At Pizza

by princesaadriella



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gangs, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Physical Abuse, Pizza, Pizza Delivery Boy Kim Taehyung, Pizza Delivery Boy Park Jimin (BTS), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Abuse, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, taegiweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Min Yoongi always has a scratch or a bruise on his face. It's inevitable in his line of work. He doesn't do feelings. It's not in his blood. Meanwhile, Kim Taehyung is just out here living life (despite his abusive boyfriend), that is, until he sees a boy practically beaten, broken and bloody on the front steps of an apartment complex.ORYoongi is in a ruthless gang and Taehyung is an adorable pizza delivery boy who just wants to have fun even though the world keeps trying to bring him down.





	1. Breadsticks and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this! It will be quick but I really think you all might like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's life literally sucks, until a boy comes to his house with breadsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came up with the idea while I was asleep! I'm sorry to those who read my other fics. I promise I will finish them I PROMISE. This idea was just too cute to pass up. Please enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)   
>  [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi's head whipped back as the tip of a shoe collided with his jaw. He had bitten his tongue from the impact. The taste of a thick, milky like copper overwhelming his pained senses. His vision was fogged over with a haze of anguish, making every little movement feel as if he were being chopped to bits.

"Teach you right _fucker_. You real lucky he let you off easy with a warning." Ha, he recognizes that voice anywhere.

Song Junho.

These were his own people of course. It makes sense. He took advantage and needed to be taught a lesson. They were only doing what they had been told. 

Min Yoongi had been through much worse.

He coughed and sputtered on the cold concrete as he heard the conglomerate of crisp steps dissipate. His head was pounding and his bones rattling. He felt like he was going to pass out any second now. Thankfully, they had waited to jump him at his own place. That was really nice of them.

Yoongi moved to raise himself from the steps of his building when he winced in agonizing pain. His ligaments were strained in anguish, tongue thick with blood and innards squirming in agony. He really wanted to die right about now.

His muscles were screaming out to him so loud, that he didn't even hear the pitter patter of new converse coming towards him.

"Holy shit! Are you _okay?!_ Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" He felt a pair of hands place themselves beneath his sore arms. Standing became a bit easier with another person to lift him up from the ground. His legs still wobbled and his knees were threatening to buckle beneath him, surges of pain making him dizzy. He placed a hand on his front door to balance himself, eyes still closed as he sucked in the air between his bloody teeth with a wince. He groaned and opened his closed lids, the movement almost too painful to complete. 

His eyes landed on a slim faced boy with deep, chocolate eyes and a thin nose. Yoongi noticed that he had a little beauty mark on the tip of his nose. His lips were thin and glossed. Strands of lilac hair were tucked underneath a... Lee's Pizza hat? 

Ah... so his helper was a delivery boy.

The boy was a bit taller than him by a few inches. Yoongi could tell that the boy was built pretty nicely, even though it was hidden under a black tee shirt with red sleeves. He wore black jeans that were ripped at the knees and a pair of red converse that had painted hearts and a few interesting yet elaborate designs on them. The most striking image of all was that of, yes you guessed it, a heart, but the heart had eyes and a pair of thick yellow lips. To top it all off, the heart alien looking thing was wearing a blue onesie. The initials _JK_ were swiftly inscribed at the corner of the converse symbol. 

Yoongi had never been more confused.

The boy was very pretty, obnoxiously pretty, like his face needed to be on the cover of every major magazine. It was fucking annoying and Yoongi didn't really know why. 

The kid's short chuckle startles Yoongi out of his reverie. His voice is husky and yet, it contained a light and airy quality to it that was devastatingly unique all the same. The boy scratched the back of his neck and Yoongi looks up, noticing a silver name tag.

_Kim Taehyung_

Yoongi gulps and looks down at the concrete. He probably looks a hot mess, clad in all black and bruised and bloody. The boy inhales sharply.

"Um... do you want me to call the police or... something? You look pretty beaten up, uh!" The kid, _Taehyung_ to be precise, starts waving his hands frantically, sparkly eyes wide in panic. "I mean, you look fine! Just um... a little messed up? Shit I'm sorry, are you okay? Let me start over, I'm Taehyung." The boy extends a hand. Yoongi eyes the hand warily as if it will bite him.

"I know." Yoongi mumbles unenthusiastically. 

"Oh um... you know?" Yoongi motions to the boy's nametag. Taehyung looks down and starts to blush in embarrassment. He smiles sheepishly and lets out a giggle. Yoongi's chest feels tight all of a sudden. "Oh! Duh, sorry. Um... do you need some help getting inside? Is this your where you live?" Yoongi looks up at the building as if he had never seen it before. He nods.

"Yeah."

"Here let me." Taehyung places a hand on Yoongi's elbow in an attempt to guide him straight to the door. Yoongi snatches his arm away at the touch. The boy's smile quickly turns to that of a frown and a bolt of guilt strikes Yoongi's heart. 

"Sorry. 'M fine. Thanks for the help." Taehyung's brows furrow as he bites his lip with a worried look on his face.

"You don't look fine."

"Kid, _look_ , I'm _fine_."

"Kid?" Taehyung raises a brow with a shaky smile. "You don't look much older than me! How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Twenty."

"I'm eighteen! See? Not that far apart at all!" The joy that this... _Taehyung_ emitted from every fiber of his being, was almost infectious, _too_ infectious. If Yoongi wasn't inwardly screaming in pain, he might be smirking a little. Taehyung's smile was replaced with a look of sadness as the quirks of his lips drifted downward. Yoongi quickly realized that he didn't like the boy looking all sad like this. "Please, can I just... help you get to your door? For my own peace of mind?"

"For your peace of mind?" Taehyung nodded and Yoongi sighed.

"Fine but, I don't need you to carry me or anything just... walk behind me." Taehyung hit the boy with a blinding smile.

"You got it!"

Yoongi awkwardly wobbled up the steps, every step shooting up a sharp pain from his ankles to his chest. His lungs felt aflame, bones creaking and squeaking together painfully. Taehyung followed the older boy up the steps, one hand always extended out in front of him in case he fell. His fingers would occasionally brush against the fabric of Yoongi's skin. Taehyung would flinch back as if he had been burned, remembering how Yoongi didn't want to be touched. 

"'M sorry." Yoongi didn't respond, the boy's meek voice making him feel like he had done something wrong. He didn't know what so it only made him feel worse, drowning in an ocean of confusion. Once they had finally made it to Yoongi's door, Taehyung watched on as Yoongi fished his keys out from his pockets, fingers trembling as he tried to unlock his door. Taehyung eyed the young man pitifully as he nervously plucked the keys from his hands. Yoongi sucked in the air from his teeth. 

"I'm sorry it's just... you're shaking and it looks very painful." Taehyung unlocks the door with a loud _click_ and pushes the door open, stepping aside so that Yoongi can enter first. Taehyung trails behind the older boy like a lost puppy, eyes wandering around the apartment. The room is barren, a wooden table in front of a torn apart couch. Taehyung notices a TV on the other half of the room. There's no center for it to stand on, it's own legs propping the screen up. He sees an Xbox One in front of the television, covered in dust bunnies and lint. 

The air in the room is hot and stale, the mugginess of the space making Taehyung feel uneasy. He doesn't know why he's still here but, the thought of leaving this boy alone without someone to protect him left a sour feeling in his stomach. What if the boy bled to death after he left? What if whoever beat him up came back to finish the job? 

He didn't know this boy, but why did the sight of scratches and blood on those plump cheeks make him feel sick? Why did the boy's feline like eyes rimmed in red make his heart wrench? 

Why did he _care_ so much? 

Taehyung scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Um, I didn't get your name? I know you know mine because of the nametag but, um... can I have yours?" The boy had plopped himself onto the couch face first with a groan. Taehyung gulped nervously as the boy craned his neck upward with a raised brow. He sighed and pressed his face back into the cushions of the couch. He muffled something, forcing Taehyung lean in.

"Huh?"

 _"Yoongi._ My name is Min Yoongi." Taehyung pressed his lips into a thin smile.

"Yoooonngiiiii..." Taehyung tasted the syllables on his tongue and tried to feel how the words felt in his mouth. "I like it!"

"Um... thanks?" Yoongi grumbled out.

"You're welcome." Taehyung took out his phone, seeing a text from Jimin. He needed to get back to work but for some reason, he didn't want to leave. "Okay well... this was fun." Yoongi snorted. 

"Fun huh..."

"Well n-not l-like that I just I'm glad you're okay now s-so um... I hope you're okay now." Yoongi turned over on his back. He smiled and a wave of dizziness hit Taehyung with no remorse. "D-Do you have a first aid kit? If you need help I can-" 

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Why did Taehyung suddenly feel disappointed? 

"O-okay." Taehyung made his way to the door, biting his lip. His mouth felt dry. "Okay well, it was nice meeting you Yoongi."

"Mhm." Taehyung smiled and opened the door. He threw one last smile over his shoulder before shutting the door. 

Min Yoongi has a very cute little face. 

* * *

Yoongi was fast asleep on the couch in a heartbeat, too tired to clean his wounds and tend to his broken parts. He is startled awake when he hears someone knock on his door. He moans, wondering if he should just stay quiet and hope that the intruder goes away. He gives up when the knocking grows louder. He stands up from the couch, limping to the door. 

He yanks it open with a murderous look on his face. 

His heart stops when he sees the boy from earlier.

Taehyung.

"Taehyung...?" The delivery boy gleamed and held out a small, rectangular cardboard box. He was no longer in his uniform, clad in a colorful splotchy patterned sweater with a maroon beret. He was digging the tip of his converse nervously into the carpeted floor of the hallway. 

"Um... hi again!"

"Hi...?" Yoongi looks at the clock on his wall. "It's one in the morning. What the hell are you doing here?" The words were harsh but lacked their usual bite.

"I thought you might be hungry so... I brought you some breadsticks? I was trying to get you a pizza but, things didn't quite work out the way that I planned." Yoongi opened his mouth and then closed it like a fish out of water. What was he supposed to say to this? This annoying ass pretty boy brought him food after helping him up the stairs after he had been jumped?

"Uh... thank you..." Taehyung shook his head and helped himself in the apartment. Yoongi stood off to the side in shock. This boy was way too comfortable for his own good but for some reason, Yoongi couldn't bring himself to be angry. 

Taehyung set the box of breadsticks on the wooden table and walked back to the door. 

"You don't have to thank me. It was something I wanted to do..." Taehyung stood in the hallway and waved. "Okay well, bye." He was halfway down the hall when the words jumped from Yoongi's throat, clenching the doorframe as if it were his lifeline.

 _"I have a small stomach."_ Taehyung froze. He turned around, an amused expression on his face.

"What?" Yoongi swallowed thickly.

"I... I kind of have a small stomach so... although I like to eat, I can't eat a lot." 

"Oh... I don't really know what to say to that I'm sorry." Taehyung responds sheepishly. Yoongi smiles fondly.

"Do you, do you want to share these with me?" Pink dusted Taehyung's cheeks as he tried to hide his smile. 

"S-Sure." Taehyung made his way back into the apartment, sitting on the couch next to a broken Yoongi. The older boy's muscles still ached but his heart was full, as well as his stomach. 

Taehyung opened the box and grabbed a breadstick for himself and Yoongi. Yoongi bit into the bread. His cheeks puffed out, full of the garlicky, buttered up bread. It tasted delicious and he couldn't help the moan that hummed from behind his lips. 

"This is really _good_ Taehyung." Yoongi mumbled in between bites. Taehyung giggled and bit into his own breadstick.

"Yeah. These are my favorite." Soon the bread was gone and the two boys leaned against the couch. 

"I should get going. My roommate is probably wondering where I am right now." Yoongi tilted his head.

"Roommate?" Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a theatre arts major and I need to get back to my dorm. I have classes in the afternoon."

"How did you get here?" Yoongi's body tensed. It was late and _dark_. Yoongi did _not_ live in the best neighborhood. Just thinking about letting Taehyung wander home by himself put him on edge. 

As if Taehyung read his mind, he smiled with a giggle.

"I took the delivery car. Don't worry, I didn't walk or anything." Yoongi hummed in understanding.

"Okay." Taehyung stood and brushed off the garlic powder from his high waisted jeans. He slowly walked to the door and Yoongi followed him. 

Taehyung turned around one last time. The word goodbye was bitter on his tongue so, he opted out of saying that and rather pulled the older boy in for a hug. Yoongi froze at the unexpected contact. He patted the younger boy's back awkwardly before they pulled apart. He ignored how immediately missed the boy's warmth. 

"Okay well... maybe I'll see you around?" Yoongi raised a brow.

"Do you deliver to this neighborhood often?" Taehyung shrugged.

"I mean, not _all_ the time but... sometimes." 

"Ah." Taehyung bit his lip and Yoongi had to mentally slap himself from looking at the boy's glossy lips for too long. Taehyung pointed to the empty box of breadsticks on the ground.

"I can throw that away if you want." Yoongi shook his head. This kid had already done too much for him. First it was helping him up the stairs, then it was feeding him, now it was taking out the trash? 

Yoongi didn't want to trouble him.

"No it's all good." Taehyung nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." Taehyung disappeared around a corner of the hallway and Yoongi felt like everything had ended far too soon. He closes the door with a sigh, allowing his shoulders to slump and his empty chest to ache. He picks up the cardboard box. He is about to toss it in the garbage when his eyes land on a set of numbers written in purple sharpie, alongside a small doodle of a heart, an almost exact replica of the one on Taehyung's converse.

He smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for giving this a read. Please let me know what you thought in the comments below. I always love improving and answering things and hearing ideas.
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)   
>  [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	2. Movie Night and Order In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Yoongi's life still sucks, especially when he realizes that this boy is a lot prettier than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Thank you so much for everyone who left their sweet comments. I really appreciate it. Enjoy this!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi waited about an hour or two before he picked up the phone. He didn’t know why he felt obligated to see if this Taehyung boy made it home or not but, the kid went out of his way to make sure that he was safe. The least he could do is give him the same respect.

* * *

  

 

 

 

**Unknown**

| 

******Yoongi**  
  
---|---  
  
                                                                                                                                                                    Hi um, Taehyung, right?

Hi! I'm assuming this is Yoongi right?

                                

Yeah.

Hey Yoongi! Are you okay?

                                                                                                                                                     Yeah um, just trying to make sure

                                                                                                                                                     that you made it home okay? 

Yeah! I just got in actually. ♡

                                                                                      

Of course. Well, thanks again

                                                                                                                                                     for the help... and the food.

No problem! Will I see you around? 

I don't deliver to your building often but

my friend lives two floors above you

                                                                                                                                                                               No shit, really?

Yep! So maybe I'll see you around? 

                                                                                                                                                      Yeah... okay.

                                                                                                                                             Goodnight.

Goodnight hyung. ♡                                                                                                                                                                          

   
  
---  
  
                                                                                                                                         

* * *

As the days rolled by and Taehyung worked more and more, he realized that socially, he was thriving. School was great, work was great (the tips were getting better and better because of his great customer service and loveable personality), and all in all, life was pretty great. Even so, there are things that weren't great. 

“Tae, I asked you to get me a beer like... two hours ago.”

“Sorry babe.” Taehyung said quickly as he booked it to the fridge. Life at home was rough. Taehyung had been dating and living with his boyfriend Minseok for about two years now and let’s just say, things were much better in the beginning. Taehyung handed his boyfriend the beer quickly and was about to walk back to the kitchen to finish the dishes when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist with force.

“No kiss?” Taehyung smiled weakly and leaned in to kiss Minseok on the cheek. The older of the two tightened his grip on the younger’s wrist. “Uh uh.... a real kiss. C’mon babe stop playing.” Taehyung nodded and quickly pecked his boyfriend on the lips. He heard Minseok click his tongue. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing baby. I just don’t feel good. My stomach hurts, that’s all.” It wasn’t a complete and total lie. As of recent, being around Minseok made Taehyung’s stomach bubble with unease. He knew why, he just didn’t want to come to terms with it. Minseok used to be so nice to him. His chaste kisses were sweet, his touches were gentle, and just being in his vicinity made Tae feel warm and in truth.... Taehyung was starting to run out of cover up to hide his bruises.

“Maybe you ate something bad. Seriously, you need to stop eating that shitty food from work. It’s not good for you and it’s taking a... toll on you.” Minseok eyed Taehyung up and down. Taehyung didn’t miss the way Minseok’s eyes strayed a little too long on his tummy, making him extremely self conscious. Taehyung has learned to take the comments in stride and laugh it off. He giggles as he finishes the last dish.

“Yeah... you’re probably right.”

“I know I am.” Taehyung turns off the sink. Minseok takes a sip of his beer. “Come here.” He says and Taehyung really does feel sick now. Taehyung walks over, breathing becoming a real task as his stomach begins doing flips. “How much did you make today?” Taehyung bites his lip.

“A good amount. A lot of really nice people tipped me more than usual today.”

“Let me see.” Taehyung takes the money out of this pocket. Minseok counts through it before clenching his jaw in irritation. “This is a lot to you?” Taehyung doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know how. "I asked you a question.” Taehyung swallows nervously, the air suddenly sharp and burning in his lungs.

“Um... I don’t-“

“If this is a lot then you don’t mind me taking it then.” Minseok says as he puts the money in his own pocket. Taehyung frowns.

“You always take it Minseok.” The older pauses before taking another sip of beer.

“Excuse me?” Taehyung’s pulse spikes.

“You always take my tips. You never let me keep any of it.”

“Maybe that’s because I pay all the fucking bills in this place and have to provide for your dumb ass.” Taehyung’s lip wobbles. Minseok rolls his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna start crying. It’s annoying as shit when you cry. Just do better next time and I won’t have to take all of it. It’s that fucking simple. Now get the hell out of my face.” Taehyung complies so that Minseok doesn’t have to see him cry.

Minseok hates when Taehyung cries.

* * *

Yoongi smoked from the blunt before passing it to Namjoon, who couldn’t help but to laugh. “Bruh, why the fuck did you let them beat your ass like that? That’s messed up.” Yoongi snorted

“Right, ‘cuz I chose to let them do this to me. Okay.” He inhaled the harsh taste of herbs.

"Nah man, I’m just saying that’s messed up. I know it wasn’t you that stole it.” Yoongi shrugged.

“That boy was a kid Joon. I couldn’t let them hurt him like that.” Joon shook his head.

“You act all hard but you’re soft as fuck.”

“Shut up.” Yoongi said with a gummy smile. His lip was still busted but man, was he high off weed and a shit ton of painkillers. He felt a buzz in his back pocket. He plucks out his phone.                                              

 

 

 

**Taehyung**

| 

******Yoongi** ****  
  
---|---  
  
Hey! Sorry if this is weird but

my friends and I are ordering

food tomorrow night and

watching movies. And I was

wondering if you wanted to come?

They're only 2 floors up from you. :)

That is, if you're not busy I mean? 

Oh, hey. Tomorrow you said? 

Tomorrow night? It's my friend

Jimin and his bf's place.

His name is Jeongguk,

and our manager

Jin will be there too. You can

also invite people

too if you want?

                                                                                         Sure ill be there. And I can invite a friend? 

Ofc! :)

Okay, ill see you then?

                                                                                                                                                  Yup. 

Bye hyung! :) 

                                                                                                                                                     Bye  
  
---  
  
 “So you’re just gonna invite me and not even ask if I want to come?” Namjoon says. Yoongi takes another hit.

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know the kid that well and I don’t know his friends. I don’t want to be alone okay? Now shut the fuck up and give me the blunt.” Namjoon cackles.

 

 

 

Saturday night comes faster than Yoongi would have hoped. Him and Namjoon stand at the door of apartment 413, waiting for someone to come and open it. It didn’t take long for the door to swing open.

“Hi!” Standing in the doorframe is the most adorable human Yoongi and Namjoon think they have ever seen. “You must be Yoongi and...?” The young man looks to Namjoon. He smiles, showing off his dimples.

“Namjoon.” The young man nods. He has honey colored hair and his chubby face crinkles when he smiles.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Jimin. Come in!” They comply and enter the small yet comfortable apartment. A muscular boy with a slightly hooked nose and big doe eyes hands Jimin a beer and kisses the side of his head. He looks to Namjoon and Yoongi with a small smile. “This is my boyfriend Jeongguk.” Jimin says with a giggle. Jeongguk shakes their hands with a clipped but friendly “hello”. He’s clearly a bit shy and maybe a little intimidated. Jimin wraps his chubby hands around Jeongguk’s middle. Yoongi can’t help but to find the two cute even though he finds them disgustingly domestic and grossly adorable. Yoongi hears a gasp as he tears his eyes away from the couple before him. He doesn’t know why but, the sight of the two makes him feel a bit empty and he feels bad. 

“Yoongi-Hyung!” He hears a grounded voice say before he feels an unfamiliar weight on top of him. He feels warm arms encase around his body and although the feeling is foreign, he isn’t necessarily opposed to it once he realizes who it is. It’s weird. Yoongi usually hates skinship and even Namjoon knows this, which is why he can’t help but to bark out a quick laugh. Taehyung pulls away, hands still placed on Yoongi’s shoulders. He smells of vanilla spice and Yoongi feels dizzy.

“I’m so happy you made it!” He turns to Namjoon and hugs him too. Namjoon is startled but awkwardly hugs back. “I’m Taehyung but you can call me Tae. You’re hyung’s friend right?” He asks with a smile in the shape of a rectangle and Yoongi’s throat feels tight.

"Yeah I am. I’m Namjoon. Nice to meet you Tae.”

“You too! Are you hungry? The chicken just came actually and there’s drinks in the fridge. Beer? Water? Soda?” Yoongi took in a deep breath, Taehyung’s overall presence very overwhelming but so inviting and... nice.

“Beer is fine.” Yoongi said. Namjoon nodded.

“Yeah same.” Taehyung smiled.

“Two beers coming up.” He said before grabbing their drinks and handing them over. Namjoon froze in his spot, eyes locking with a tall, ridiculously handsome man in the kitchen. The man smiled, his pink lips full and blonde hair perfectly quaffed to the side. He was without a doubt, gorgeous as hell. Namjoon looked at the floor and Yoongi pushed his best friend.

“Go, make friends. I’ll be fine.” Namjoon raised a brow.

“You sure? I don’t mind Yoongi... I don’t want you to... you know...” Yoongi sighed.

“I’m fine. If I feel even the start of an attack coming on, I’ll tell you.” Namjoon nodded and patted his best friend on the shoulder before retreating to the kitchen. Taehyung had sat down on the couch when he felt that he was intruding, but when he saw that Yoongi was standing alone, he waved and patted the side of the couch as an invitation. Yoongi smiled and walked over to sit. Taehyung handed him a small plate of chicken.

“Is this for me?” Yoongi asked sheepishly, feeling really stupid for asking the dumbest question ever. Taehyung giggled with a nod before taking a sip of his coke.

“How have you been?” He asks. Yoongi shrugs.

“I’ve been... okay. You?” Taehyung smiles brightly. Yoongi wants to find the smile annoying but no matter how hard he tries, he simply can’t.

“I’m good. Work is good, school is great, life’s good!” Yoongi chuckles, not knowing how the kid can be so optimistic about life. “Are you in school?” Taehyung asks. Yoongi shakes his head.

“No. I’ve always wanted to go but... money.”

“Ah... yeah.” Taehyung nods. “I took out a shit ton of loans that I know I’m gonna regret later but... hey, what can you do, you know?” Yoongi nods, sipping his beer, not really feeling a wanted buzz in his stomach. He wants to loosen up so that Taehyung feels more comfortable around him. He doesn’t know why but, he doesn’t want Taehyung to think he’s weird, or awkward. He doesn’t know why the kid’s opinion of him matters so much but, it does. He drinks some more.

“If you did go to school, what would you want to major in?” Yoongi doesn’t even hesitate because he’s thought about this question for the longest time.

"Music production.” Taehyung raises a brow.

“Woah, really? You sing?” Yoongi shakes his head.

“I write and rap... kind of.” Taehyung beams.

“That’s amazing! Well, when you win a Grammy, make sure to invite me too so I can scream your name when you get onstage.” Yoongi snorts. He notices that Taehyung is extremely close to him and his poingnant, sweet scent is evasive and nice.

“Okay...” Yoongi murmurs before locking eyes with Taehyung. Neither of them say anything and usually, Yoongi would find an abrupt silence like this awkward but... it’s not. It’s comfortable and settling and Taehyung’s face for some reason has a few shadows cast upon it in this shitty lighting and for some reason, it doesn’t deter his beauty any less, nor does it stop his high cheekbones from glowing, or his cocoa eyes to stop from shimmering. Yoongi notices the light coat of rose eyeshadow on Taehyung’s eyes and his lashes are as long as spider legs. Taehyung giggles and Yoongi clears his throat before looking away.

“I’m sorry...” he mumbles, embarrassed. Taehyung giggles again and Yoongi wishes he could record it and put it on repeat, as if it’s his new favorite song.

"Why are you sorry Hyung?”

“Um, just um... staring.”

Hm?” Tae hums, not having heard what Yoongi just said.

“I was... I was staring and that’s rude and... I’m sorry.” Taehyung looks down at his Coca-Cola with a distant smile.

“I was staring too. It’s okay.” Taehyung looks back up and Yoongi’s breath hitches in his throat. Taehyung’s eyes widen, as does his smile.

"Aw! Hyung!” Taehyung coos. Yoongi raises a brow.

“What?”

“Your cheeks and nose! They’re pink.” Yoongi sputters in embarrassment.

“That um, that happens when I drink. It’s weird I know. My skin is... I’m just weird in general. Sorry.” Taehyung scoffs. The young man intertwined their fingers.

“Stop apologizing for existing Hyung. You’re perfect, just the way you are. You don’t have to change for anybody.” Yoongi freezes up at the contact. Taehyung’s hand fits in his own so perfectly that it’s impossible to ignore. And suddenly, Yoongi is overwhelmed with everything that he finds wonderfully beautiful about Taehyung, his smile, his charismatic personality, his gorgeous face, his warm heart, his stunning and admirable need to make friends and be kind. Yoongi holds on to his hand and just...

He’s happy. He’s so, so, so happy and he forgets all of his troubles while he’s captured in Taehyung’s wonderful gaze and his heart beats so fast and Yoongi doesn’t know what to do. He finds it even harder to breathe than before and he feels that he should do something but before he can decide what, Jimin squeals, Jeongguk giving him a piggy back ride into the living room, stealing both Taehyung’s and Yoongi’s attention.

“Movie time!” Jimin says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if you left your thoughts? It would really mean a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	3. Movie Night Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things get really bad before they get just a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. This one is a bit on the short side but there will be so much more to come, I promise ya!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Taehyung squeezes Yoongi’s hand before releasing it and smiling at him. Yoongi tentatively smiles back, wishing that Taehyung hadn’t let go. They settle on watching _The_ _Notebook_ because it’s Taehyung’s favorite and Yoongi just laughs because of _course_ it is. Unfortunately, Yoongi is super lazy so he doesn’t really feel like reading the Korean subtitles. He instead, looks at how pretty Taehyung’s hands are. His fingers are so long and delicate and his skin is so soft and unscarred, unlike his own.

 

 

It makes him realize that everything about Taehyung is so pure and loveable and he _then_ realizes that, he’s pretty much the exact opposite of Taehyung.

It makes him feel horrible.

He actually feels disgusting. Taehyung is so perfect and he’s so... not.

And suddenly, his heart hurts and just being around Taehyung makes him angry because... how dare he be so selfish?! What if they really become friends and Taehyung gets caught in the crossfire of his dangerous life? What if Tae gets hurt because of him?

He couldn’t handle that.

Knowing that Taehyung got hurt because he just wanted to... to _know_ him. Yoongi feels like he might throw up so he tries to be as quiet as he can as to not disrupt the movie. He shuffles out of the living room and into the bathroom where he splashes some cold water on his face. The bathroom suddenly becomes too stuffy and he goes into the hallway. He begins to pace in his sock clad feet. He wraps his arms around himself and tries to steady his breathing but it’s so hard and Taehyung is literally _right there._

He jumps when he feels someone touch him.

“Shit, sorry hyung! Are you okay?” Taehyung says, his beautiful chocolate eyes filled with worry and Yoongi feels sick again. He did that. He’s the reason Taehyung looks so scared right now and he hates himself. Yoongi shakes his head and bites his lip.

He’s not going to cry.

 

 

He refuses to. Not here, not now. Not in front of Taehyung. Taehyung nods calmly, as if he’s not annoyed with Yoongi. If he is, Yoongi can’t tell. Taehyung places a soft hand on his arm and slowly leads him down the hall to a bedroom. He shuts the door.

He guides Yoongi to the bed and places himself a reasonable distance away as to not crowd the older.

“Would you like a water? Are you hot? Cold? I can leave you alone if you’d-“

“No, can you um, can you stay? I don’t... I’m sorry.” Taehyung gives Yoongi a sad smile.

“Hyung... what did I say about apologizing?” He giggles jokingly. His scolding is sweet and Yoongi can’t help but to smile a bit. “You’re fine, I promise you.” Yoongi looks down at his lap. Taehyung has intertwined their fingers again.

It’s scary how the touch almost immediately calms him and Yoongi gulps. Something about this is very wrong and yet so right and it’s scary as fuck. Taehyung rubs circles in Yoongi’s hand with his thumb, silent. Yoongi had never been more thankful for the quiet.

“You can go back to the movie... it’s your favorite and I don’t want to stop you from hanging out with your friends.” Taehyung shakes his head with a laugh.

“I’ve literally seen that movie over a hundred times. I know all the lines by heart.” Yoongi giggles. Taehyung gasps and Yoongi looks up, scared.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. Taehyung just smiles.

“Nothing! It’s just, your laugh is so cute hyung... everything about you is so cute!” Yoongi’s jaw drops, his cheeks suddenly aflame and he looks away. Taehyung giggles again. “I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable hyung.” Yoongi shakes his head, staring at their intertwined fingers.

“No... no one has ever called me that before so, I don’t know. It’s just new.” Taehyung nods, drawing more and more intricate patterns on Yoongi’s hand.

“Well, it’s true. So there.” Yoongi scrunches his nose, feigning annoyance and Taehyung hunches over, laughing. “See? Cute!” Their foreheads accidentally bump together and the touch sends a jolt of electricity through all of Yoongi’s being, their faces so close before Yoongi pulls himself away. He bites the inside of his cheek, a bubble of silence forming.

After what seems like forever, Taehyung turns to Yoongi. “Do you want to go back now? We can stay here if you like.” Yoongi smiles slightly, the care in Taehyung’s voice making his stomach squirm in delight. He’s not used to feeling cared for.

“Okay.”

They head back to the front room, hand in hand and settle back in their original positions on the couch, Yoongi thankful no one stole their spots. They’re in the middle of the movie when Taehyung leans his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, breathing deeply and exhaling on a hum. His hazel locks tickle Yoongi’s cheek and neck and his hair smells so sweet, the fragrance calming to the senses. He hears Taehyung inhale quickly, his voice wavering, on the verge of laughter.

“Oh my gosh, hyung... _look_.” He whispers very close to Yoongi’s ear and the older gulps.

He looks to where Taehyung is pointing and he sees the pretty blonde from earlier, sitting on Namjoon’s lap in the loveseat as they make out, tongues and all. Yoongi fakes gagging noises and Taehyung snickers into the fabric of Yoongi’s Thrasher hoodie.

“I’m disgusted.” Yoongi mutters. Taehyung continues to wheeze and muffle his laughs in Yoongi’s clothing. The older takes joy in it, being so close to Taehyung and laughing with him. Taehyung’s breaths feel warm, even through the threading of his hoodie. Taehyung tilts his head up, his lips and the tip of his perfectly sculpted nose brushing against Yoongi’s porcelain skin and seeing his best friend kissing someone else brings up the thought of _him_ kissing someone...

And conveniently of course, because of Yoongi’s last two brain cells:

Taehyung’s lips graze his neck because he’s laughing so much and when he really focuses on the touches, one could mistake them for kisses. And the room is once again too hot for Yoongi to stand but he doesn’t feel like running. Because Taehyung’s lips on his skin tickle.

And it feels good.

And then he wonders what it would feel like to actually kiss Taehyung.

And he tries to stop the thoughts but they’re coming at him full force and he can’t stop his brain because if someone says not think of kissing, what do you do?

You think of kissing.

Taehyung’s laughter dies off as the film hits an emotional point. It’s soon over and Taehyung shifts upward with a yawn. Yoongi realizes that they had been holding hands almost the entire duration of the movie and his heart swells because for some reason he doesn’t want to let go.

“Good movie!” Says Namjoon’s mystery man, still on his lap. Jimin scoffs.

“You weren’t even watching it! You were too busy shoving your tongue down your new boyfriend’s throat you hoe!” Namjoon chokes on his own spit, sending the whole room into a laughing fit.

It’s late and it’s time to go. Taehyung let’s go of Yoongi’s hand and it all feels wrong. They say their goodbyes. Namjoon is talking to the pretty blonde in the hallway while Jimin and Jeongguk begin cleaning up.

Well, Jimin is cleaning. Jeongguk is whining about cleaning while doing the bare minimum.

 

 

“Hyung!” Taehyung says once Yoongi has put on his shoes. Taehyung hugs him, his lips dangerously close to Yoongi’s ears. “This was really fun.” He says, still hugging him. Yoongi nods in agreement.

“It was.” He murmurs before Taehyung pulls away. Taehyung bites his lip, looking at the floor, as if he’s trying to decide something. Yoongi is about to ask him what’s wrong when Taehyung does the unimaginable. He presses a light, feathery kiss to Yoongi’s cheek. It’s quick and Yoongi relishes in the split second that it happens. Taehyung pulls away, his cheeks dusted scarlet.

“You’ll text me when you get home? Please?” Yoongi is still reeling from the kiss but, manages to giggle.

"I live downstairs Tae...” Taehyung’s eyes widen before he craps up, clearly embarrassed.

“Right, right. Yeah.”

“Will you text me when _you’re_ home?” Taehyung smiled.

“I’m sleeping over but, we can still text each other?” Yoongi nodded with a hint of a smile.

“Okay.”

“Bye hyung.”

“Bye Tae.” Yoongi and Namjoon go back to Yoongi’s apartment. Yoongi teases Namjoon about his new boyfriend, to which Namjoon denies and says they’re not together... yet. Namjoon leaves and Yoongi is left to stew in his own delirious thoughts.

Taehyung is right above him and he kind of feels like a creep but... something about being so close to the younger man is heartwarming. He doesn’t even have trouble sleeping knowing that the boy who makes him feel so much is only a few floors above him.

* * *

Yoongi’s phone buzzed on his night stand. He picked it up, blinking away the ounces of sleepiness and sluggishness to the best of his ability. His eyes widened slightly at the notification. He couldn’t help the happiness bubbling in his chest, almost making him laugh.

 

 

 

**Taehyung**

| 

******Yoongi** ****  
  
---|---  
  
Did you make it home safe?

You are ridiculous.

I know. :)

Yes, yes I made it home safe. 

Tonight was really fun.

I think it would have been much more fun w/o seeing

our friends sucking faces. 

Are you suggesting we ditch them next time?

OMG WOW THATS SUCH A GOOD IDEA YOONGLES.

 

Wow...

Yoongles?

Yes. It's cute. Like you.

I see.

Well, ok. Lets do it.

Wednesdays are my day off if ur free?

Ok. Wed. then.

Wednesday!

Gn hyung!♡                                                                       

Gn Tae.   
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts with me? Also here's some linkies.
> 
> Check me out!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	4. Pizza For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, Yoongi's life sucks just a little bit less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for the amazing feedback and thoughts. It means the world. Enjoy this chapter! Things are going to get a little wild soon. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi groaned, groggy from a decent night of sleep. There was a faint knock on his door and he shuffled to the living room to answer it, smacking his lips and blinking tiredly. The first thing that struck him when he opened the door was the beautiful, enrapturing boxy smile.

“Tae? Um... hi.” Yoongi said, suddenly awake and extremely self conscious. He most certainly has morning breath and his pajamas are all kinds of twisted. And his bed head was most definitely unattractive. However, Taehyung didn’t seem to care one bit.

“Hyung! We made breakfast.” Taehyung said, hugging a very sleepy Yoongi. “Want to join us? It’s just me, Jimin, and Kookie.” Yoongi blinked a few times, dizzy from the exuberant excitement that shined off of Taehyung. He nodded dumbly.

“O-Okay.” The two made their way upstairs. The mix of delicious smells that welcomed Yoongi when Taehyung opened the door had his stomach growling and almost drooling.

“Yoongi-Hyung! Good morning!” Jimin said. Yoongi smiles softly.

“Morning.” He replied back. Jeongguk was already stuffing his face. Jimin ruffled his boyfriend’s hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Slow down bunny! You’re gonna choke.” Jeongguk rolled his eyes but complied. Taehyung giggled at the two and set out a plate for Yoongi to take. Yoongi stood in the doorframe, awkward. Taehyung noticed and sent him an encouraging smile. “Don’t be shy Hyung! Come and eat.” Yoongi nodded and took the plate, him and Taehyung’s fingers brushing accidentally. Another jolt of electricity was sent through his limbs and Yoongi almost dropped the plate. Taehyung’s touch was something fierce. Yoongi sheepishly took small pieces of things, like the mochi toast and a bit of rice. Taehyung scoffed and starting piling his plate with eggs, jam, meat, and even went so far as to pour him a cup of coffee.

“How do you like your coffee Hyung?” Yoongi cleared his throat, the mountain of food on his plate looking incredibly appetizing right about now.

“Um... just black is fine.” Taehyung scrunched his nose with a disgusted look on his face. He giggled.

“Okay.” Taehyung said with a giggle and placed the mug in front of him. They all started eating and chatting. Yoongi found that he didn’t have much to add but, listening to Taehyung’s and even Jimin’s voices was pleasant and enjoyable to say the least. 

Jeongguk sent Yoongi a look from across the kitchen counter. He pressed his fingers and thumb together repeatedly, imitating a mouth to signify that the two were talking too much. Yoongi snorted with a smile and continued to eat. He noticed that Jimin was the sweetest person ever. Well, second to Taehyung of course. He also realized that Jeongguk was a bit shy at first but, he was also very nice, and when you started talking his language (video games, mangas, anime) you couldn’t get him to shut up. Yoongi learned that he had his own gaming channel on YouTube. Yoongi subscribed to it from his phone and Jeongguk gave him a hug as thanks. In return, Jeongguk followed the older on SoundCloud and Taehyung perked up at this.

“You have a soundcloud?! Hyung!” Yoongi’s cheeks were puffed out from all the food in his mouth so he couldn’t really respond. “Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Taehyung angrily pulled out his phone and Jimin did the same. “I’m gonna be your biggest fan now! Don’t forget me when you’re famous.” Jimin giggled. Yoongi began to blush and nodded. “S-Sure.” There was no way he’d be famous anytime soon but, he did have a small following when it came to his music. Jimin was curious as to why his name was Agust D and so, Yoongi explained the origin of his stage name. In doing so, he mentioned that he was from Daegu, (where the D in Agust D comes from) Taehyung gasped dramatically.

“You’re joking right? No wonder your accent sounded so... familiar! I’m from Daegu too!” Yoongi smiled at the now clear drawl of Taehyung’s deep, husky voice. Jimin smiled at Taehyung, eyes peeking over his cup of tea. Yoongi caught the look and it seemed very secretive, like Jimin knew something that he didn’t. Yoongi didn’t know how to feel about it.

Soon, breakfast was done and Taehyung had to pack up to go back home. Taehyung hugged everyone in the apartment (him and Yoongi’s lasting much longer than anyone else’s). Yoongi thought it would be rude to leave just because Taehyung left so, he helped clean up. Jimin was very appreciative of the gesture.

“Tae is sweet, right?” Yoongi nodded. “Yeah, he is.” He replied. Jimin hummed.

“Yeah...” Nothing else was said on the matter, their words hanging in the air like a light, fluffy cloud. Again, Yoongi didn’t know how to feel. Yoongi made his way back downstairs, Jeongguk making him promise to come upstairs one day to play Overwatch with him. Yoongi explained that he also had an Xbox and that they could join each other whenever he was free. Jimin gave him that smile again. The one that made it look like he knew some big secret that Yoongi wasn’t in on. Regardless, he smiled back.

While home, he received the expected texts from a few members from his fellow Black Dragons. They were meeting again tonight, planning to pull up on some rivals. Yoongi sighed, hoping that if they got shot at again, he wouldn’t bear the brunt of the attack.

He thought of Taehyung’s rectangular smile. It was enough to fog up the thoughts of bullets and blood.

It was more than enough.

* * *

 

Taehyung opened the door to him and Minseok’s shared apartment. He was still in his pajamas and his entire body felt warm and giddy from being around Yoongi. Taehyung loved challenges. He loved to challenge himself, as well as others.

Min Yoongi was a whole challenge. His Hyung acted all cold and tough on the outside but on the inside, he was a cute, squishy kitten who deserved affection and love and happiness. Taehyung noticed the glint in Yoongi’s feline-like eyes. The older boy had demons, a lot of them.

He was sad and obviously, he felt that he didn’t deserve happiness, like he didn’t deserve a chance to make something of himself. In Taehyung’s eyes, everyone deserved a chance. Taehyung didn’t know why he took it upon himself to help Yoongi. Maybe it was Yoongi’s pain that caught Taehyung’s attention, or his desperate need to always apologize for the little things but, to Taehyung, Yoongi was beautiful in every way. If only the older boy could just see it.

Taehyung was so caught up in his thoughts of Yoongi that he didn’t even hear the clomp of heavy footsteps coming from him and Minseok’s bedroom. “Well... there you are.” Minseok gritted out. Taehyung jumped and placed a hand on his heart with a nervous laugh.

“Oh! Hi baby.... I didn’t even see you. I thought you were at work?” Minseok bit his lip angrily, his face tinged red. Taehyung just now notices the empty bottle in his hand. Taehyung offers his boyfriend a shaky smile. “Baby... it’s 10 am... it’s a little early-“

“Don’t fucking ‘baby’ me. Where the fuck were you?” Taehyung flinched at his boyfriend’s tone.

“I’m s-sorry. J-Jimin had his Saturday movie night thing and I slept over. I told you-“

“You didn’t tell me shit.” Taehyung was shaking now and he couldn’t stop even if he tried. Minseok was walking closer now and Taehyung fearfully stepped back.

“Seok, Seok please I’m sorry it won’t happen again.”

“Are you sleeping with him?” Taehyung frowned, a bit angry that his faithfulness was coming into question. He has never cheated on anyone of his partners. And he never would. Minseok’s breathing was becoming harsher now and Taehyung felt his heart begin ramming inside his chest.

“Who baby?” He asked.

“Jimin... are you? Don’t fucking lie to me Tae.” Taehyung frantically shook his head.

“No... no baby I would never-“ A flash of pain sears itself across Taehyung’s cheek. His stomach is in knots, nerves burning a hole in his gut as the sharp pain spreads to his neck and limbs.

Minseok hit him, again, after he promised he would stop.

Tears sprung to Taehyung’s eyes. He bit his lip to trap the sobs threatening to escape but it was far too late. “S-Seok... Seok you promised m-me-“

“No, I didn’t promise you a _damn_ thing. This is _your_ fault. You make me fucking angry all the time and then blame _me_? For only acting on how I feel?” Taehyung shook his head while clutching his fiery red cheek, a bruise already starting to form. Minseok’s knuckles were rough and calloused and Taehyung was in so much pain.

Not even physically, but emotionally.

He backed into the fridge, in fear for his life. Usually after Minseok hit him once, he’d be on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. This was the first time that he ever felt the need to justify his actions and to be frank, this scared the shit out of Taehyung.

He cried even harder now, finding no other way out. “I’m sorry Seok I’m so, so, so sorry please... it won’t happen again.” Minseok ran a hand through his dark locks with a deep, gruff sigh. He nodded, his features once wrinkled in anger now calm.

“It better not. I don’t want you hanging out with Jimin anymore. Understand?” Taehyung was too afraid to argue back. He nodded with no hesitation. “O-Okay. Okay baby.” Tears welled in Minseok’s eyes as he hugged Taehyung roughly to his chest. He reeled of sweat and alcohol and the stench made Taehyung want to throw up his breakfast. “You just make me so mad Tae... you make me so angry that I have no choice okay? Make this easy for both of us and just... stop, okay?” Taehyung cried into Minseok’s chest. He simply nodded.

“Okay... okay I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” he sobbed.

Taehyung felt empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	5. Out For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, things get better, and then... they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends there's a little flashback in this chapter and here we goooo. please leave your thoughts if you have the time?  
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

It was Tuesday night and Yoongi still hadn’t heard from Taehyung about meeting on Wednesday. He wasn’t necessarily worried but, maybe Taehyung was just saying that to make Yoongi feel appreciated? Maybe he didn’t want to hang out with him. Regardless of this fact, he pulled out his phone, typing and retyping different ways to say what he wanted to say to Taehyung. He didn’t want to be weird or annoying. Once he settled on a decent text, he pressed SEND and waited anxiously for a response.

 

**Taehyung**

| 

******Yoongi** ****  
  
---|---  
  
Hey. Sorry to bother u. I

just wanted to know if we

were still on for tomorrow?

Yeah we're still on.

:)

I can make it to ur place by

1\. is that cool?

Yeah that's fine.

Great! See you tomorrow hyung.

See you.  
  
---  
  
* * *

 

When Yoongi woke up the next morning, he showered, got dressed in the nicest pair of jeans, his black pumas, black shirt and throw over sweater to match. He felt nice, _really_ nice. He didn’t know why he felt the need to impress Taehyung so much but, he wanted to.

He felt nice.

Once dressed, he’d thought he’d save Taehyung the trip upstairs and waited on the porch around 12:45. It wasn’t long before Yoongi noticed that cheery smile and signature beret from across the street. “Hyung!” Taehyung hugged Yoongi, gleaming. Again, Yoongi couldn’t help but to notice the warmth and utter joy that shimmered from Taehyung’s being.

“We match!” Taehyung said after pulling away and taking in Yoongi’s outfit. Yoongi smiled.

Although Taehyung was also wearing black, he wore it... differently. He was still bright and cheery and downright wonderful. Yoongi on the other hand, was the opposite. His demeanor was gloomy, downhearted, depressed.

Yoongi felt sick.

Yoongi avoided Taehyung’s eyes, staring at the filthy concrete steps of his building. Taehyung noticed and giggled.

“You look really, really nice Hyung. Really.” This made Yoongi look up, the tips of his ears red from the unexpected compliment. He rarely got complimented.

"Thank you.” He mumbled. Taehyung laughed again.

“I never noticed how short you are until now Hyung! Look, when you stand on the steps, we’re the same height!” Yoongi scrunched up his face in faux annoyance, trying not to laugh.

“Yah! I’m not that short you brat.” Taehyung offered a hand to help Yoongi jump down from the steps. Taehyung didn’t let go of his hand once Yoongi was down from the steps. They began walking down the street.

"Where do you want to go Hyung?” Yoongi bit his lip.

“Whenever you want is fine.” Yoongi said. Taehyung gave Yoongi’s hand a lighthearted squeeze. “Be decisive Yoongi. Tell me what you’re in the mood for. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to choose.” Yoongi looked up but quickly looked away once he was met with Taehyung glittery chocolate eyes. Taehyung held the world in his eyes and it was too much for Yoongi to bear. All he knew, was that he wanted to get Taehyung far away from this neighborhood.

“Okay... there’s a place I know that has really good lamb skewers? It’s a bit of a walk though.” Taehyung smiled.

“As long as it’s not pizza, I’m all for it.” Taehyung stuck his tongue out in disgust. Yoongi laughed and looked down at their clasped hands, swinging in between them. He wondered why Taehyung hadn’t let him go yet. He then asked himself why he even questioned it.

He didn’t want Tae to let him go.

Yoongi listened as Taehyung told him about the weirdest customers he had delivered to. Yoongi doesn’t remember laughing this much ever. His hand was a bit sweaty now, fingers still linked with Taehyung’s but he couldn’t bring himself to let go.

His mind took him to a dark place. Taehyung was just trying to be nice. He didn’t want to be with Yoongi. Who would? Taehyung was just too nice for his own good and didn’t want to hurt Yoongi’s feelings.

Did Taehyung really want to be here?

* * *

_Taehyung was in the mirror of this bathroom, the grimy glass mocking him as he stared at his bruised reflection. He was testing out different foundations when he received Yoongi’s text. He felt bad, Yoongi probably thought he forgot about them hanging out. _He didn’t, he would never forget. Minseok said that he couldn’t hang out with Jimin anymore but... he didn’t say anyone else. Hell, Minseok didn’t even know Yoongi existed! Something in the dark crevice of Taehyung’s mind told him to make something up, tell Yoongi he was busy._ _

_He was scared that if Minseok found out, he would do way worse than a few punches. Taehyung wanted to but... he couldn’t. He felt so happy when he was in Yoongi’s presence. Yoongi wasn’t just some escape from Minseok, he was so much more than that. He genuinely made Taehyung happy. It was almost the same kind of happy as when he was with Jimin, or Seokjin, or Jeongguk but... it was tinged with something a bit different, a bit more... bright. Yoongi was so pretty. His midnight locks were so fluffy and soft to the touch._

_His button nose was so adorable, his pink lips were so plump and formed into a permanent pout that made Taehyung gush and fawn. And something else, Yoongi didn’t see any worth in himself, something that bothered Taehyung to no end._

_That needed to change._

_Taehyung felt a splurge of guilt fester and infect him from the inside out. It stopped growing when Taehyung realized that him and Yoongi were just friends. Spending a day with him wasn’t cheating. They were just hanging out. Taehyung would do the same with any other friend._

_Kissing Yoongi on the cheek wasn’t cheating. Jimin and Jeongguk have kissed him on the cheek more times than he could count. That’s something that friends do, right?_

_The way Taehyung’s heart fluttered when Yoongi got close wasn’t cheating. Anyone that Taehyung cared about would have the exact same effect on him, right?_

_Texting Yoongi often wasn’t cheating. That’s what friends do, they communicate. They talk and text and call. It was normal. It was average. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t secretive. Taehyung. Was. Not. Cheating._

_This was fine, everything was fine. Kim Taehyung was a good person. He was faithful to his boyfriend that he loved very much, and he did. He loved Park Minseok, with all his heart. Minseok only hit him because he cared. He wanted to protect Taehyung, that’s why he hurt him._

_He only hurt Taehyung so that others wouldn’t hurt him too. He was protecting him. He was helping him. He was teaching him._

_Right? Minseok loved Taehyung, he just showed it in a different way. It would stop soon. It would. Minseok would get over this slump and it would stop._

_This was just a rough patch in their relationship that would soon pass like a bad storm. It would be over soon and Taehyung could once again cherish Minseok’s kisses and touches and love._

_Minseok loved Taehyung._

_Taehyung loved Minseok._

_Taehyung dipped the beauty blender in a bottle of cream foundation and dabbed it on the fresh bruise on his jaw._

_It burned._

_Taehyung started crying. He didn’t realize it until the foundation became watery and salty. The cover up burned and he didn’t know why._

_He uses this brand all the time. It never burned._

_Why now? Why did he look so ugly in the mirror?_

_Why did the makeup burn his skin?_

_Why did the bruise seem to darken before his very eyes? No matter how much makeup he used, the bruise. Was still. There._

_Why did Taehyung feel sick? Was it something he ate? Why did Taehyung’s chest hurt? Why couldn’t he stop crying? Minseok loved him, right?_

_Right?_

_Taehyung_

_Tae_

“Taehyung? Tae, are you okay?” Taehyung almost jumped at the light squeeze that Yoongi gave him. Taehyung smiled with a nod. “I’m okay. Sorry, I just kind of zoned out.”

“It’s okay. We’re here.”

“Oh.” The two had ordered and sat down. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a lamb skewer before.” Yoongi’s eyes widened.

“You’re joking, right?” He asks. Taehyung snorted.

“Nope.”

“Well, prepare to be amazed.” Taehyung nodded.

"Okay. Will do.” Their food was brought over and yes, the noises Taehyung made while he ate were without a doubt, a bit obscene. “Oh my gosh... Hyung, these are _amazing_.” Yoongi chuckled.

“I told you.” Taehyung and Yoongi split the last skewer.

“You can’t tell anyone else about this place, okay? This is our place now.” The words evoke a sense of happiness and pride within Yoongi. The word “our” just fits so well in Taehyung’s vocabulary to the point where Yoongi wants to make things “theirs” too. He nods.

“Okay.”

“Seriously, I’ll take the bus down here just so we can come here on my lunch break before class.”

“Oh right. You go to school.” Taehyung nods.

“Yep! It’s fun.”

“Why theatre?” Tae shrugged.

“I’m not really sure. It’s fun to be someone else... live someone else’s life I guess." Taehyung had a far away look in his eyes that Yoongi couldn’t really name, as if he was saying something so much more than with his actual words. He looked... sad, distant almost. Yoongi didn’t like it.

“You told me you live on campus?” Taehyung raised a brow. He then remembered his little lie from before.

“Oh, yeah. I live in the dorms with a roommate.” Taehyung hates lying, especially to Yoongi. The words are bitter on his tongue but he doesn’t correct himself. He simply smiles. “Jimin is in school with me too. He’s an MT.”

“MT?” Yoongi asks.

“He majors in musical theatre.” Yoongi nods.

“Oh. That sounds cool.” Taehyung nods.

“The kid’s a triple threat... I wish he was my roommate instead of... nevermind.” Yoongi wants to press on but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to me Taehyung uncomfortable.

It’s silent for a beat before Taehyung’s chocolate eyes brighten.

“I’m in the mood for something sweet. You like ice cream?” Yoongi nods, Taehyung reminding him of a child in a candy store with his bright eyed expression and boxy smile. Yoongi can’t help but to smile along. As they walk to the nearest ice cream shop, they link pinkies, both afraid to make the move and hold hands outright but, Yoongi really likes how both of their hands fit perfectly together.

He takes in a deep breath and clasps their hands, his heart pounding in his chest. He can practically feel Taehyung’s smile from here. They get their ice cream, Yoongi sticks to being basic and just gets chocolate. Taehyung is on a mission to buy the weirdest flavor he can find. He ends up getting three scoops, one strawberry sherbet, one pumpkin spice, and the one on top, caramel peanut swirl. The combination is very strange and downright gross. He just hopes Taehyung knows what he’s doing, which he seems to since his eyes are rolling in the back of his head as he hums in delight at the taste. Yoongi giggles.

“What?” Taehyung is on the verge of gigging himself.

“That ice cream is really good huh.” Yoongi asks. Taehyung snorts with a nod. “Don’t the flavors taste... weird together?” Taehyung shrugs.

“Not really!” Yoongi sighs.

Kim Taehyung is really something else.

* * *

They walk down the streets of Seoul, Yoongi no longer hesitates to intertwine their fingers as they walk. Taehyung rubs his thumb across the surface of Yoongi’s hand as they walk, admiring the street art, Taehyung pointing out certain shops and things that he likes. Yoongi just listens as he talks, the lyric of the younger’s voice so calming and lovely to listen to. His tone is warm, just like everything else about him. His timbre is low and grounded, his words like a song. Yoongi could listen to Tae talk all day.

They spend all day together. They don’t even realize it until the stars shine in the night sky.

It’s when they’re walking back to Yoongi’s apartment that things almost take a turn for the worst.

“Hey.” Someone says. Yoongi looks to see a small group of men.

Yoongi eyes them warily. They’re quite bigger than him and Tae combined. One of the men signals for them to come closer. “C’mere, let me talk to y’all.” Taehyung places a hand on Yoongi’s arm.

“Hyung...” Taehyung mumbles. He looks scared.

Yoongi wants to beat the hell out of these guys for making Taehyung feel this way. Yoongi snatches his keys from his pocket and hurriedly unlocks the door. The men are making their way over by the time Yoongi successfully unlocks the door and guides Tae inside. The two make their way upstairs, a quick pep in their step. It’s when they’re inside that Yoongi realizes that Taehyung is trembling a bit.

“Tae? It’s okay. Those guys are always out there. Don’t be afraid.” Taehyung nods, not having let go of Yoongi since the man called them. “It’s okay Taehyung, don’t worry.” Yoongi intertwines their fingers and brings Taehyung over to the couch to sit. “They were probably just wanting to sell something Taehyung. It’s okay.” Taehyung gives him a small smile and nods.

“I’m sorry, I just... I’m not used to...” Yoongi shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. You shouldn’t be used to it. I don’t want you to be used to it.” Taehyung’s dark brows furrowed.

“But... you are? Used to it, I mean...” Asks Taehyung. Yoongi shrugs.

“Yeah...” Taehyung bites his lip.

“I’m sorry.” Yoongi sighs.

“Don’t be. I’m the reason that I’m here.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, are your parents around?” Yoongi almost winces at the thought. He just shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked-“

“No it’s okay. They never really supported me." Yoongi takes in a breath before continuing. “I wanted to make music, they wanted stability and that’s not guaranteed with music. We were struggling and, I met some people, the wrong people. They helped be bring money in but, once my parents found out how I was doing it they kicked me out. Joon helped me find a place and I’ve been here for a while...” Taehyung was still, unmoving. Yoongi was afraid that he had scared Taehyung off, to the point where Taehyung would never want to speak to him again.

So he was more than shocked when Taehyung threw himself at Yoongi, crushing him in a tight hug. Yoongi’s throat strains from trying to stop himself from crying. He doesn’t know why but, Taehyung makes him feel safe. His touch is the epitome of safety and care.

He savors it.

They ended up putting on some random movie but they hardly pay attention. They’re too busy being caught up in the wonderful presence of each other to even bother. Tae has these adorable little ticks that Yoongi enjoys watching unfold.

He constantly rakes his chocolate locks from the back, he blinks a lot when he is understanding something that Yoongi says and most importantly, the thing that makes it hard for Yoongi to function properly, is that Taehyung _loves_ to touch.

The simple placement of his hand on top of Yoongi’s arm, or the casual drum of his fingers on Yoongi’s leg, or the flick of his thumb anywhere on top of Yoongi’s snow pale skin. His breath would stutter at the contact and his heart would race but Tae was just so... warm.

It takes him a moment to realize that something not quite right has happened... since Taehyung is suddenly quiet and the room is still and his heart is so loud that it’s pounding in his ear drums.

“Hyung...?” He hears. It’s a question, he supposed, but it doesn’t feel like one. He’s so lost in Tae’s orbs of chocolate that he almost doesn’t realize that the younger is inching closer to him, as if to ask what’s wrong but it’s too late.

Because he misreads.

And he inches closer too, and he sees a flicker of something in Taehyung’s eyes, as if he almost flinches, but he doesn’t back away and it’s too late to turn back now because they’re so close and Taehyung’s heat is just so intoxicating. And their foreheads are touching now and Taehyung’s spider like lashes cascade butterfly kisses against his cold skin.

And their noses brush against one another and Yoongi inhales shakily because he doesn’t know what’s going on but at the same time he doesn’t want to. Their lips meet, and yes, it’s awkward as fuck, but that doesn’t matter when Taehyung’s lips taste like the odd conglomerate of weird ice cream flavors and pure bliss. Yoongi leaned in further, their lips flush and his cheeks burning so bad he feels like he’s on fire, but the feeling doesn’t compare to the feeling of Taehyung’s lips on his. Their lips pop as they pull away, but before Yoongi can regain his breath, Taehyung presses his palms against Yoongi’s face and pulls him back into another sugary, candy infused kiss. Taehyung parts his lips, nibbling and softly biting Yoongi’s bottom lip with his own. Their tongues glide gracefully and their hearts entangle as one.

Yoongi has engaged in heated makeout sessions in clubs, alleyways, and the other dark crevices of the earth.

This is nothing like that. It is so much more and for that, Yoongi is eternally grateful.

They part to breathe and within a few seconds of shoving air into their lungs they are back to kissing, lashes fluttering and hearts palpitating all in the same rhythm and the TV is just white noise at this point because Taehyung’s quick breaths and the feeling of his caramel coated lips is drowning out everything else in this world.

Their limbs are tangled in a heap of covers and their lips continue to move in harmony as the movie ends and the silence soon becomes so loud that they part. Taehyung really does hold the world in his eyes. They shine brightly, regardless of the darkness in Yoongi’s crusty apartment. Taehyung giggles and presses his face into Yoongi’s cheek. He sighs happily, his breath lighting Yoongi’s cheek aflame. His heart feels so full right now that it actually might bust through his skin. Tae’s lashes tickle as Yoongi entangles their hands.

He loves the feeling of Taehyung’s hand in his. He can’t get enough of Tae’s lengthy, honey kissed hands compared to his own veiny, Snow White hands. The warm, heat filled atmosphere becomes cold, frigid to breathe in, to exist in.

Yoongi feels something wet on his cheek.

The same cheek that Taehyung has his beautiful face pressed against.

“Tae...?” Yoongi asks, fear paralyzing his entire being. He feels Taehyung shake his head against his plump, undeniably red cheek.

“I shouldn’t have done that Hyung... I’m so sorry this was a mistake.” Terror clouds Yoongi’s judgement as he turns to Taehyung, cradling his crying face in his hands.

“A... a mistake? Tae why what’s wrong-“

“I’m sorry hyung, please forgive me but I can’t, _we_ can’t...” Yoongi bites his lip, heart stricken with ice in the shape of Taehyung’s words.

"Tae... wait. Hold on, please.” Yoongi grips Taehyung’s hand as the younger does his best to avoid the older’s onyx eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry it won’t-“ Yoongi is silenced by Taehyung’s lips on the corner of his own plump lips.

“No it... I wanted to... I still do... I just...” Taehyung presses his forehead against Yoongi’s before locking their eyes. Yoongi wipes away one his tears, taking Taehyung’s silence to kiss him one more time. Taehyung doesn’t pull away. They kiss again and again before he feels Taehyung stiffen and his energy deflate beneath his fingertips. “I have to go...” Yoongi’s brows furrow.

“Taehyung it’s... it’s late. Not to mention those guys from outside could still be out there. I don’t want you walking by yourself this late.”

“It’s okay Hyung. I’ll be fine.”

“Taehyung is there, can you just stay here? If I make you uncomfortable I can um... Jimin is upstairs, right? You can stay with him I won’t be offended or anything-“ Yoongi is cut off by Taehyung’s rough giggle.

“Hyung you’re not the reason I can’t stay... if it was different...” Taehyung doesn’t finish and Yoongi’s stomach hurts just _thinking_ about letting Taehyung walk by himself this late at night, in such a dangerous neighborhood, amidst the thugs and back of the alley drug deals and cunning get togethers.

“Tae...” Yoongi bites his lip. “Would you at least let me take you home? I can’t let you be out here by yourself. Please?”

“ _No_.” Taehyung immediately responds to the suggestion, almost panicked, _really_ panicked. Taehyung seems to catch his tone and smiles nervously. Yoongi is even more worried than before.

Why is he more opposed to Yoongi seeing him home? Taehyung sighs and rests his head against Yoongi’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry... I’m just tired...”

“All the more reason for you to just stay the night... please? You can leave as soon as the sun comes up. I won’t stop you but I can’t let you go home this late. It’s not safe out here. God forbid something happens to you Tae... I would hate myself if something happened to you.” Taehyung sighs, tucked into the crevice of Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi wants to kiss his forehead. He doesn’t.

“Okay... I’ll just... I’ll let my roommate know not to wait up... okay...?” Yoongi nods.

“Okay. I’ll sleep out here. You can take my room.” Taehyung shakes his head, his nose tickling Yoongi’s neck.

“I don’t, no I’m sorry, I can’t. I can sleep on the couch. I won’t mind.”

“Tae... I really won’t mind...” Taehyung exhales, his warmth seeping into Yoongi’s limbs and flooding his senses with a new wave of exhaustion. Their minds both seem to be made up when they slowly drift to cushion of the couch, Taehyung cuddling even closer to Yoongi.

The younger wraps his arms around Yoongi’s waist, head resting on his chest.

“Do you want to text your roommate?” Waiting for an answer seems to be a waste of time since Taehyung is already fast asleep in his arms. Yoongi wants to kiss him on the forehead again.

He does.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! That's it. that's the notes.
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)   
>  [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	6. Carry Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin sees some things he's not supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw BTS live yesterday and let me tell you... it was LIFE CHANGING.
> 
> BUT BACK TO THE STORY! Sorry a lot of this is more for the plot than the actual romance of the story but don't worry! I hope you enjoy regardless! We also get a glimpse of our last member who hasn't been in the story yet!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Taehyung’s body tenses at the feeling of Yoongi’s steady breaths beneath him. His eyes flit to a black strand of hair, rising and falling against Yoongi’s breath. Yoongi’s cheeks are so full and his button nose is so cute and round. Taehyung knows he’s made a mistake but, it’s too late. He’s fallen, he’s fallen for Min Yoongi because he’s so sweet and kind and puts others before himself. He’s the complete opposite of all that Taehyung has grown to despise, and Tae is too far gone to even feel bad anymore. But... he can’t. Him and Minseok have been together for over two years. They loved each other... they did. Yes, Minseok got angry but no relationship is perfect. He had to work through it. He had to do right by Minseok, and himself.

His phone buzzes before he quietly picks it up.

 

 

**Minseok♡**

| 

**********Taehyung**  
  
---|---  
  
Tae

Taehyung where are you

Taehyung 

Hey

shit I'm sorry Seok

Where the fuck are you???

I was over a friend's place. We were studying

and got caught up. I fell asleep

Jimin???

No baby. Jennie. I'm in her dorm

So it's a she?

Okay

Baby you know Jennie.

It's not like that

Okay

Are you mad at me baby? Please don't

be mad. I'm already on my way home.

I have work right after class

but as soon as I am done Ill be home

I'm not mad. I'm at work

Ill see you at home

I miss u. I love u. 

I love you too

                                                                                                      

                                                                                              
  
---  
  
Guilt begins to eat away at Taehyung’s stomach. He doesn’t want to lie to his boyfriend but, he couldn’t say he was with Jimin. Minseok has made that very clear that he wasn’t very fond of Jimin. And if he brings up the fact that he met someone new? Taehyung could forget about seeing Yoongi ever again. He doesn’t want that. The thought of it made him want to cry.

He slips out of Yoongi’s soft hold. He toes on his shoes and heads to his apartment to get ready for class.

Taehyung feels trapped and he doesn’t know what to do.

* * *

“Is that all?” Taehyung can hear Jimin say from the cash register. He had just boxed a pizza up to deliver when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Tae, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it.” Taehyung blinks up at his best friend and shakes his head.

“I’m okay. Just tired.” Jimin nods but doesn’t look convinced.

“I was worried about you. I haven’t heard from you in a few days and whenever you’re here, you just seem... I don’t know, upset I guess? Tae, you would tell me if something was wrong, right?” Taehyung swallows.

“Of course I would.” He says while placing the pizza in the black carry out bag. Jimin scrunches up his face in irritation.

“This is about Minseok, isn’t it? Tae what happened? You can talk to me. You know this. Tell me what’s going on with you!”

“Nothing Chim!”

“That’s bullshit Tae! You love this job, I have no idea why but you do. You love it and you’re so great with the customers but lately you rarely even smile anymore! I remember one time you came back so late because a group of kids offered to share the damn pizza with you. Now all you do is mope around and barely even speak to me. Please Tae... tell me what’s wrong...” Jimin’s eyes are glazed over with unshed tears now and Taehyung inhales shakily, his own lip wobbling.

“Chim Chim... I’m so sorry...” Jimin hugs him tightly. “I... I haven’t been talking to you because... Minseok was worried that you and I were... more than friends...” Jimin straightens up, a fire in his eyes.

“How dumb can he be!? Tae I’m dating Jeongguk. He’s met Kookie. What the fuck is wrong with him?!”

“Chim calm down, you’re loud.” Taehyung says before wiping his own tears. Jimin’s eyes widen as he does so. He inhales sharply. “Chim? What’s wrong?”

“Tae... what is this?” Jimin says, pointing to the hint of a deep purple bruise on his jaw. His tears had wiped away the makeup.

“What’s... what’s what?”

“Don’t play dumb Tae... what is this? On your face? Is that a bruise?” Jimin asks, his gaze deadly and hot like molten lava. Taehyung opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. His throat is as dry as sandpaper.

“Chim-“

“Tae... is he hitting you?”

Taehyung feels his throat constrict as if a snake his suffocating his way of breathing. Jimin raises a brow, hoping for Taehyung to say that he fell or something other than what he is thinking right now. All Taehyung does though, is cry.

Jimin presses his tongue into the inside of his cheek. “Oh _hell_ no.” Jimin moves to grab his car keys and head straight over to Taehyung and Minseok’s apartment to beat that man’s ass before Taehyung grabs him and yanks him backward.

“No, no no no Chim please don’t-“

“That asshole is hitting you Tae! I am _not_ just going to sit here and let him hurt you like this! What, are you insane?!”

“Jimin please don’t do this please. He’ll hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he hurt you-“

“But he’s hurting you! I don’t care Tae, now let me fucking go right now!”

“Jimin please, I’m begging you don’t do this please...” Taehyung dissolves into tears, clutching and grasping for Jimin’s body like he’s his lifeline. Jimin holds him up, fighting his own tears as both of their worlds come crashing down.

“Taehyung... you can’t be serious right now...” Taehyung doesn’t answer, he only cries harder. Jimin grits his teeth. “Fine... _fine_. I won’t go to him but you are _not_ going back that apartment, do you hear me? You’re coming home with me tonight and you’re going to _stay_ there.”

“No, no I promised him I’d be home tonight. I can’t leave him two nights in a row. He’ll be furious.” Jimin scoffs with an exasperated look.

“Taehyung... please tell me you’re joking. You can’t be serious right now!”

“Jimin I know how to handle him, okay? I’m fine.”

“You are not fine Tae!” Jimin says, tears of his own springing to his eyes. “The man who says he loves you is beating you Tae! What if he gets angry one day? Angrier than usual? What if he beats the hell out of you and leaves you bleeding Tae? Or worse what if-“

"Jimin, stop, just stop!” Taehyung grabs the carry out bag. “I’ll be back.”

“Taehyung please listen to me-“ The bell of the door chimes and Taehyung is gone without another word. Jimin lets his tears fall and the thought of losing his best friend becomes even clearer now.

* * *

Taehyung doesn’t know how he managed to leave without Jimin noticing, but as soon as the clock struck 10:00 P.M., Taehyung snuck out the back door and ran to the bus. Jimin wouldn’t understand, no one would. Minseok wouldn’t get so mad if he just _listened_.

Once he made it back to the apartment, he unlocked the door to see Minseok, sitting on the couch, passed out drunk. Taehyung took the tips from his pocket and hid them in the kitchen cabinet. He’s been doing this for some time now, considering the fact that Minseok likes to take all of Taehyung’s earnings and claims that they’re “for the house” when in reality, he’s using it for himself. Minseok’s phone rings on the table. The sound isn’t loud enough to wake him, but once Taehyung is done hiding his money, he walks over to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Min?” Taehyung smiles at the voice.

“No, it’s Tae.” He whispers.”

“Hey Taehyung! How are you?”

“I’m good Hoseok-hyung. How are you?”

“Just calling to see if Min made it up the stairs okay?” Taehyung nods even though Hoseok can’t see.

“Yeah he made it up. Thanks for checking.”

“How have you been Tae? Really? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I’ve been good. Work is nice, and so is school.”

“Still gonna be an actor, right?”

“Yeah. Do you still run the dance studio? I’d love to come and take a class.”

“Yep! We’ve grown so much too since the last time you stopped by.” Taehyung smiles at the memory.

“Yeah. You’re right, it has been a while.” Hoseok has been friends with Minseok for many years before Taehyung met him. How someone so kind and compassionate can be friends with Minseok? Taehyung doesn’t know.

“How is Min treating you?” Taehyung freezes up. The question is incredibly triggering, even though it’s simplistic in nature. He doesn’t really know how to answer.

“Good, really good. He’s great.” The lie slips off his tongue like it’s nothing. Taehyung wonders how long he’s been lying to be so good at it.

“Okay... I just... I’ve been meaning to call you. Can you, um, let me know if anything changes? He’s just been really stressed lately and, Tae, you’re an amazing person. If he’s not getting his shit together then, that has nothing to do with you. Okay?” Taehyung inhales sharply.

“O-Of course. Thank you for checking up hyung. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah. Have a good night. Take care of your dumb ass boyfriend.” Hoseok says jokingly. Taehyung is too afraid to laugh along.

“Okay, I will, goodnight.”

“Night Tae.” Taehyung hangs up the phone before he hears Minseok grumble beside him on the couch.

“Tae...?”

“Hi.” Minseok outstretches his hand and Taehyung already knows what he’s asking for. Taehyung pulls out the few won bills that he left in his pocket before hiding the rest of his money away. Minseok thumbs through the cash. He sighs before rubbing a hand over his tired face.

“You can’t be serious Tae...”

“I’m sorry baby, it was a slow night.”

“Are you even fucking trying anymore?” Tae doesn’t know how to answer, once again, rendered speechless by fear of being hit. Thankfully, Minseok just sighs and pockets the money. “I’m hungry.” Taehyung nods.

“We have leftovers? I can heat something up for you.”

“I don’t care.” Minseok mumbles unenthusiastically. Taehyung digs the takeout containers from the fridge and puts them in the microwave. Taehyung starts on the dishes when he hears the couch creak from behind him. Within seconds a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Taehyung tries to fight back the cringe his body gives off. The dish in his hand trembles so bad he has to put it down before he drops it. Hot, steaming kisses are pressed to his neck. The sensation washes over Taehyung like a tidal wave and with it, a chill of nausea.

“Seok...”

“You know that when I get angry, It’s only because I care about you, and I love you.”

“I know-“

“I don’t want you to leave me Tae-ah.” The words are like needles, picking and prodding at his skin. “

I know baby.”

“Tell me you won’t leave me, say you’ll stay.” Taehyung can practically feel the bile crawling it’s way up his throat.

“I won’t leave you.” The tears almost burn as they stream down his face.

“Good.” Minseok forces Taehyung to turn around to face him. He brushes his calloused thumb against the bruise on his jaw. “I don’t like hurting you Tae... you know that right?” Taehyung doesn’t want to outright sob so he just nods, not trusting his voice to cooperate with him. Minseok pulls Taehyung into an unwanted kiss, forcing his lips to move along with him. The tears taste salty on his tongue and mixed with Minseok’s alcohol breath and sweat, the tanginess makes his stomach churn and knot but if he pulls away, he knows Minseok will be angry. So he powers through it, as he fights the dizziness and nausea and the fire in his throat. Minseok trails kisses down his neck and Taehyung closes his eyes, pretending that it’s Yoongi, even though Yoongi would never be this rough. Taehyung’s imagination is usually out of this world but it’s _not working._

He tries to feel Yoongi’s hands, his skin, his plump lips and baby fat cheeks and beautiful dark locks as they caress his face. Taehyung can’t. It’s not possible. Minseok is not Yoongi, no matter how much he wants him to be, and the thought is terrifying.

The night passes by dreadfully slow as Taehyung withers and breaks beneath Minseok’s violent and rough form. The man who used to touch him and heal him so gently is hateful, angry, full of rage that he takes out on Tae. But Tae loves him, he’s supposed to. It’s what’s right.

Taehyung’s parents are still back home in Daegu. He was all alone when he came out to Seoul to go to university. Minseok was a senior when he was a freshman and the older of the two, took care of him. He was loving and gorgeous and he dropped everything when it came to Taehyung.

If you had asked Taehyung months ago, he would have told you that Minseok was the man that he was going to marry. As naive and childish as the thought was, he believed it in his heart of hearts.

Now, he is a broken shell of the boy he used to be. Minseok has stole his light.

Minseok has covered him in blood and bruises and hurt.

Minseok collapses on Taehyung, his weight crushing Taehyung’s lungs. Once he’s out cold, Taehyung slips from beneath him, feeling disgusting and gross. He shivers as he makes his way to the shower to burn away Minseok’s harsh touches and grazes. His skin feels vile with sweat and grime. He turns the shower on so hot that the water is scalding and his skin is a vibrant red when he’s done. He can’t stop crying, even though he wishes he could. His hand trembles violently as he reaches for his phone.

He needs something to occupy his time from remembering the feeling of Minseok’s hands all over him. He shudders at the memory. He doesn’t know how much more he can take.

The look in his eyes has changed.

When he looked at Taehyung, he had a gleam in his eye. The kind of gleam that could only be described as love.

Now, it borders on obsession and hate and a drunken haze of infatuation and lust. Taehyung feels sick again. He sees that Jimin has texted him.

 

 

 

**Jiminie** **♡**

| 

**********Taehyung**  
  
---|---  
  
Taehyung please respond

I need to know that ur ok

Please Tae I looked

everywhere for you where

are you

Hi hyung

I'm okay

I'm home

Thank God

I mean, I'm not happy that 

ur THERE but...

Tae, why do you keep going

back to him when he keeps

hurting you?

Because he loves me Jimin

He doesn't mean it when

he hurts me

Taehyung please leave that place

Come here, with me

Don't let him keep hurting you

You are so special and

important and Kook and I 

love you so much

You deserve to be treated

with respect. Don't do this

Tae. Please, PLEASE, come and 

stay with us.

 

I cant

He'll find me

And when he does he'll hurt me and

you too.

Like hell he will Tae

Kookie and I would NEVER let him

touch you again. Not to mention

that Yoongi lives here too.

Tae I see the way he looks at you

and I see the way you look at him

He really cares about you and

I bet my life on it that Yoongi would

never hurt you the way that Minseok 

has

He kissed me

He kissed me hyung

who, Yoongi?

Yes

That's a good thing Tae.

Yoongi hyung seems very

sweet.

Its not good hyung.

I cheated on Minseok,

If he finds out

If he finds out what Tae???

What will he do?

Taehyung please don't tell me

that hes threatened to kill you

has he?

No

Tae

Minseok doesn't deserve your faithfulness

when all he does is put his hands

on you. Idc what anyone else says.

If you love someone, you NEVER put

your hands on them.

It's that simple.

He loves me hyung

Tae...

Please stay with us...

please.

I cant lose my best friend. 

I cant.

You wont lose me hyung.

I'll think about it.

Okay...

I'm here for you, no matter what.

If you need anything, please don't

hesitate to call either me or Kookie.

I know Jin wasn't at work today

but he's willing to help you too.

And I know Yoongi will as well.

Ok. Gn hyung

Goodnight Tae  
  
---  
  
Taehyung grips the towel that is wrapped around his waste. His skin still tingles from the hot water but anything is better than Minseok touching him. He swipes through his messages to find Yoongi. Jimin bringing him up makes the younger man miss him a bit more than he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)   
>  [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	7. Ordering In Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung makes a decision... it probably wasn't the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jungkook voice* it's been a while....
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this. Sorry it took so long. School kinda sucks LMAO. Not too happy with this update but I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)   
>  [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

“You need to check with who you’re dealing with Jackson.” Namjoon says, nursing the cut on his face.

“Your boys tried to pull one over on us and not give us our shit.” Yoongi spat. Jackson Wang sighs, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure boss knows.” Yoongi has a split lip of his own but it’s all worth it when Jackson hands them over a bit more cash than normal. “At least you got the money a _nd_ the shit back, right?”

“That doesn’t fucking matter when we almost get _shot_ Wang.” Yoongi says before thumbing through the cash. It’ll be enough to pay his bills for the next two months and for that, Yoongi is grateful.

“Yeah yeah...” Wang responds, hands in the air to signal his surrender. “We got more guys tomorrow. Y’all coming, right?” Namjoon and Yoongi both nod before Yoongi feels his phone vibrate. His face softens at the contact.

 

 

 

**Taehyung**

| 

**********Yoongi**  
  
---|---  
  
Hi Yoongi hyung. 

Hey Taehyung.

You good?

Yeah I'm okay.

I just wanted to say hi.

and that I had a lot of fun today.

I was going to text you actually but I got caught up.

I didn't see you this morning.

Did I do something?

No hyung. Nothing you 

do would make me upset. 

I was just in a rush and had to

go grab something before class. 

I'm sorry. I should have said

something or at least left a note 

or a text.

It's okay Taehyung.

You don't owe me anything.

I'm glad you're okay.

Are you okay?

Yeah. Just tired as usual.

And I'm glad...

That I didn't do anything to hurt you.

I just... idk.

When we kissed it was nice.

I liked kissing you Tae.

I liked kissing you too hyung...

and I miss you.

I miss you too.

I hope you don't mind me asking but...

if you didn't mind the kiss then why did you

say it was a mistake?

I just...

I'm so sorry. I like you hyung,

A lot. 

but I cant be in a relationship right now.

I'm so sorry.

Its okay.

I cant be mad at you for being honest

with your feelings Tae.

Thank you

for understanding. 

That doesn't mean that I

don't want to hang out with you.

I'd really like to actually.

Well... you said Wednesdays are your 

free days. yeah?

Yeah. :)

Why don't we do something?

I could meet you at your place.

No it's okay.

I'll come to you.

Same time?

Yep.

Ok. I'll see you then.

Okay. 

Goodnight hyung.♡

Goodnight.  
  
---  
  
 

 

 

“Hyung? You look mad. What’s wrong?” Namjoon asks as they walk away. Yoongi sighs before plucking a cigarette from the box Namjoon has offered.

“I’m good. It’s just... it’s Tae.”

“Taehyung? As in, Pizza boy?” Yoongi chuckles at the nickname.

“Yeah. We kissed.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah and he just texted me. He told me he liked me but, he’s not looking for anything serious right now.”

“Ah...” Namjoon says, he deep voice reverberating throughout the alleyway. “You don’t sound too happy.” Yoongi lets Namjoon light the death stick.

“Why would I be?” Namjoon shrugs.

“I mean, you could never hold a relationship to save your life man.”

“Fuck you.”

“No for real. When was the last time you actually dated somebody? Suran, right? And that shit literally lasted for like a fucking week man.”

“That was different.”

“How so?”

"It just... it just was, ok? The way I felt for her... it was different. She’s not like Tae.” Namjoon chuckles before inhaling a puff of smoke.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Yoongi doesn’t answer. Instead, he bites back an angry retort and puts the coffin nail to his lips.

“Enough about me, who was that guy you were sucking face with at Tae’s friend's place?” Namjoon just laughs.

“His name is Seokjin. Gorgeous, isn’t he?” Yoongi shrugs.

“Not my type. I like them scruffy and not so fucking perfect looking.” Namjoon scoffs.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Hyung, your boy looks like a fucking Gucci model in the flesh. Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit.”

“He’s not... _my_ boy...” Namjoon shakes his head with a smile. Yoongi sucks some more poison from the cigarette.

It sounds nice, doesn’t it? Tae being... _his boy..._

* * *

 

The rest of the week goes on. Taehyung suffers through unwanted kisses and touches from Minseok. The kisses once sweet now burned like acid and Taehyung knew why.

Taehyung accidentally put all of the money away in his secret stash, not having enough to show Minseok.

So when he asked where the money was, Taehyung couldn’t go to the stash and take out a few bills, and he couldn’t make money appear out of thin air. So when he put his hand in his pocket, and felt nothing but lint and fabric, his brain froze and he panicked. He could have made something up, but when Minseok stood up and put his own hands in Taehyung’s pockets, feeling nothing, the hit was immediate and without warning.

A few more hits came after that but, Taehyung couldn’t really remember how many. He stopped counting after six.

So when Wednesday came around, Taehyung told Minseok that he would be going over a project with Jennie again. He waited for his boyfriend to leave before covering up the bruise near the corner of his mono lid, and the one on his cheek. He then got dressed in one of his favorite outfits, his favorite sweater and brown jacket that he had painted designs on himself. Once he was at Yoongi’s door, he buzzed the gate and waited patiently. Yoongi came down the steps to let Taehyung in. His gummy smile making Taehyung’s heart burst, not to mention the fact that he looked incredibly adorable in his own sweater that was far too large for his bony, teeny frame.

“Your hair! It’s blonde now.” Taehyung observes. Yoongi just laughs and opens the gate.

“Yeah. Joon said I should change my look up... I was just fine with the black though.” Taehyung giggles.

“Honestly, you probably look good with any hair color hyung. You look really nice.” Yoongi’s mouth is slightly agape as his cheeks turn a sweet shade of rose.

“Oh, thanks.” Taehyung just giggles once more and nods. Yoongi rubs an awkward hand on the back of his neck. “Um... do you want to come in? I wasn’t ready yet.” Taehyung’s brows furrow before he checks the time on his phone.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I’m kind of early huh.” Yoongi shakes his head vigorously.

“No you’re fine. I just have to get my shoes real quick.” Taehyung looks down and yes, Yoongi definitely has a pair of fluffy blue socks on. Taehyung can’t help but coo and Yoongi scrunches up his face in irritation. “I’m locking you out.”

Taehyung gasps dramatically before throwing himself at Yoongi and trapping him in a bone crushing hug. “No!” Yoongi places his hands on Taehyung’s waist to steady them before they fall. Taehyung picks his head up from Yoongi’s neck, their noses inches apart. Yoongi gulps, the air knocked from his lungs and his heart clenching at the close proximity. From here, he can see the little beauty mark on Taehyung’s nose and yes, it’s just that. It’s beautiful. Taehyung’s eyes flick down to Yoongi’s lips but the older clears his throat.

Taehyung straightens himself up as they head inside the apartment. The silence is deafening and the awkwardness is suffocating but, Yoongi does the best he can to pop this bubble of uncomfortableness.

“Um... wasn’t your hair purple when we met?” Taehyung raised his brows. He then purses his lips and looks up at the sky in thought.

“Oh yeah... I think it was, wasn’t it.”

“Why’d you change it?” Taehyung laughs nervously before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh um... my bo-“ Taehyung catches himself. “My friend... didn’t like it...”

“Oh.” Yoongi doesn’t know why the answer bothers him. Taehyung shouldn’t let other people tell him what he should and shouldn’t do with his appearance. He was beautiful, no matter what he wore or did with his hair. “Did you have a plan for today?” He asks instead. Taehyung hums.

“I’m just hungry. Oh! Can we get more lamb skewers? Please?” Taehyung asks, peeking over the couch like a child while Yoongi grabs his black converse. He smiles.

“Sure.” Yoongi replies before looking for his other shoe. He doesn’t know why it’s not with the other one on the mat. He can hear Taehyung giggle from the couch before the pitter patter of Taehyung’s own shoes coming toward him. Yoongi looks up to Taehyung hanging him the other shoe.

“Here you go Hyung.” Yoongi groans and snatches the shoe with an annoyed smirk.

“I don’t know why the fuck it wasn’t over here where it always is.” Taehyung laughs.

“You’re such a grandpa hyung!” Yoongi gasps and clutches a hand to his heart as if he’s been severely wounded. Tae still hasn’t moved from his position in front of him.

“I am _not_ a grandpa.” Taehyung just laughs as Yoongi puts on the shoe. He stands up straight, Taehyung still so close and... _warm_. Yoongi looks up at him, their slight difference in height a bit of a surprise. Has Tae always been a bit taller than him? He should be intimidated but... he’s not.

And Tae is just... smiling at him slightly. He still hasn’t moved and he’s just so annoyingly pretty, like the time they first met and his berets are always so cute. Yoongi always thought that the idea of a beret was just gaudy and unnecessary but when Taehyung wears them... it’s not.

And in the heat of the moment, Yoongi can’t help but to inch himself closer, not knowing what Taehyung will do but, hoping all at the same time that he just does it before Yoongi sits here looking stupid, and sure, Yoongi knows it's a bad idea.

But Yoongi has a lot of bad ideas. What harm could one more cost him? _Certainly_ not his life.

Yoongi inches forward, and Taehyung moves closer too, but it’s quick and their lips crash.

Yoongi instantly wraps his arms around Taehyung’s neck. The younger of the two does the same except his hands are gripping Yoongi’s waist, as if it’s the only thing keeping him alive. Taehyung pulls Yoongi closer, their bodies heated under their clothes and Yoongi’s lips are so _soft._

They drift to the couch and Yoongi is under him and clutching his shirt before he places his soft, smooth hands over Taehyung’s face, but Tae can’t help it and he winces at the touch because Yoongi’s finger has pressed itself into the fresh bruise at the corner of his eye.

Yoongi panics and pulls away. “Shit Tae, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” Taehyung shakes his head, just wanting to go back to kissing.

“No you’re good.” He rushes out before kissing Yoongi again and thankfully, Yoongi doesn’t question the matter any further as their lips move in tandem. For a moment, things are beautiful. Things are so beautiful as Yoongi threads his hands in Taehyung’s chocolate locks after knocking his beret off. Taehyung touches a sliver of Yoongi’s exposed, pearly skin beneath his shirt and the touch makes the older shiver with a gummy smile, making Taehyung’s heart weak as he kisses him again and again.

But of course, things only go so well for so long before they turn to shit.

Taehyung becomes flooded with thoughts of Minseok touching him this way. Groping him and forcing his tongue down his throat and making him writhe beneath him and he feels sick and Yoongi’s kisses blur together in a fluid mix of hate and pure sex that’s violent and rough. And for a few seconds, Taehyung can’t differentiate Yoongi from Minseok, and the thought is agonizing to say the least.

“Yoongi... hyung... Yoongi _stop!_ ” Yoongi pulls away as Taehyung retreats to the corner of the couch. Yoongi pushes himself back as if he’s done something incredibly immoral.

“Tae? Are you alright? Did I hurt you again? Taehyung shit I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to-“

Taehyung raises his hand, tears already in his eyes. “N-No it’s not, it’s not you it’s just... fuck I’m so fucking stupid...” 

“Tae...” Yoongi sits upward and inches a bit closer, but not too close. “You’re not stupid. Taehyung, what’s wrong?” Taehyung bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood. 

“Nothing hyung just, we can’t do this. We shouldn’t be kissing each other... I shouldn’t have come here.” Yoongi doesn’t want to admit it but, the words sting, they sting a lot. 

“Tae, then why did you come here? Why do you kiss me and then say it’s a mistake?” 

“Hyung I-“ 

“No Tae, just tell me, why? I like you, I like you a lot and it’s not fair that you kiss me and then pull away as if something is wrong, unless something is _actually_ wrong. If we’re going too fast then that’s one thing but you can’t keep doing that.”  Yoongi takes in a deep breath. “If you don’t want to kiss then... okay. I don’t have to kiss you. We can take things slow if you want? I don’t know but, just _tell_ me. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can work through it.” Taehyung has his knees pulled into his chest as he hugs himself.

“It’s not you hyung...” Taehyung mumbles. 

“Then tell me. What’s wrong Tae?” Taehyung bites his lip even harder, staring down at the dusty carpet below. Taehyung shut his eyes, his heart palpitating so fast and his stomach doing somersaults. 

“Hyung I... I...” Taehyung knew that telling Yoongi the truth was a big risk, but maybe this would make his decision easier. 

Maybe if Yoongi hated him, he wouldn’t have to choose.

“Tae, just tell me.” Yoongi encouraged calmly. Taehyung sighed. He didn’t have a choice anymore. He wasn’t being fair to Yoongi, or Minseok. 

“I have a boyfriend hyung.” He said, almost barely above a whisper. Although he was quiet, Yoongi heard him loud and clear. 

Yoongi’s brows furrowed, his boyish features a bit strained and contorted in an expression of confusion. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. “

What?” He asks, out of pure incertitude. 

“Hyung I-“ 

“No I, I heard you.” Yoongi huffs. "You’re with someone...” Taehyung simply nods. Yoongi bites the inside of his cheek. “And yet, you still come here? And you... _kiss_ me?” 

“Hyung-“ 

“Tae why the fuck did you even kiss me the first time? How long have you and this guy even been together?” Taehyung exhales shakily.

“Two years hyung...” Yoongi’s eyes widen and he chuckles bitterly. He nods. 

“Huh...” Taehyung swallows thickly, his previous thoughts of this being the right decision turning sour.

“Hyung wait-“ 

“No Tae get the _fuck_ out of my apartment. I don’t want to see you again.” 

“Hyung you don’t understand-“ 

“ _I_ don’t understand? Are you fucking joking right now?”  Tears spring to Taehyung’s eyes. 

“Hyung I like you, I really, _really_ like you-“ 

“You should have fucking thought about that before cheating on your boyfriend with me.” Yoongi stands, grabbing Taehyung’s coat from the side of the couch and tossing it carelessly to him. “Get out.” The older says with finality. Taehyung shoves down his cries to the back of his throat.

“Yoongi I wasn’t trying to cheat on anybody. I know this looks bad but it wasn’t supposed to happen like this-“ 

“Taehyung...” Yoongi fixed him with a dangerous gleam in his eye. “no matter what you say, it’s not gonna change shit, now I’m going to ask you one more time, get the _fuck_ out of my apartment before I throw you out.” The tears are flowing now. Taehyung wasn’t even _Tae_ anymore in Yoongi’s eyes. Taehyung grabbed his coat, his hands trembling violently as he did so. Yoongi stalked to the door and threw it open with no remorse.

Taehyung stepped out of the door, his throat tight with unshed wants and needs. He had to explain things to Yoongi but he couldn’t, and something tells Taehyung that Yoongi didn’t want to hear it anyway. Taehyung steps through the doorframe. He turns around, opening his mouth to say something else but the door is immediately slammed in his face. Taehyung closes his mouth, clamping a hand over his lips to stop himself from sobbing outright in front of Yoongi’s door like a pathetic child. 

He thought this would make everything easier when it came to being with Minseok, but seeing Yoongi angry at him only made his choices more clear. 

He couldn’t stop his heart from wanting what it wanted.

And to think... telling the truth was supposed to make his decision _e_ _asier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts. It would mean a lot to me. And a big thanks to everyone who has!
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)   
>  [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	8. Closing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I'm so sad about the next few parts because Tae deserves the best okay? But overall thank you so much for reading and sharing your love. It really means a lot to me. We're gonna get through this you guys. Much love and enjoy! (I might do a double update because I love y'all?)
> 
> Leave me thoughts? It would mean a lot! I can also be reached with the two links below! (I have more fics on my twitter *wink wink*)
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Taehyung steps inside his apartment, his blood running cold when he hears someone shuffling in the kitchen.

“Min?” Out steps his boyfriend from the kitchen, still dressed in his drabby carpenter attire. “Hey, I thought you were at work?”

“I stopped by to grab something to eat.”

“Oh...” Taehyung replies before closing the door. He can’t shake the feeling that something isn’t right. There’s something about the atmosphere of the apartment that’s dreadfully suffocating and hard to figure out.

“Come here. Let me talk to you.” Minseok mutters. Taehyung nods.

He makes his way over to the couch where Minseok is sitting. Minseok pulls out a few won bills. Taehyung would have thought nothing of it, if it weren't for the fact that he recognized the purple rubber band around the money.

“What’s this?” Minseok asks so nonchalantly that it’s horrifying. Taehyung’s heart stops dead in his chest.

“Um—”

“It’s a simple question Tae.” Taehyung swallows thickly.

“I don’t... I don’t know.” Minseok stands up from the withering couch.

“You don’t know? What do you mean you don’t know?” Taehyung remains silent, his eyes already glossing over with thick tears.

“Min—”

“Don’t you fucking _Min_ me. Is that what we’re doing now? Hiding fucking money?”

“Min—”

Taehyung was cut off by a sharp pain that had his ears ringing. His vision instantly went blurry, his throat on fire as the world became fuzzy around him. He knew he was on the ground. He could feel the wooden floor beneath him, his cheek aflame as if it was being impaled with tiny needles. His muffled cries weren’t loud enough to overpower Minseok’s incessant shouting. No matter how loud he was, Taehyung couldn’t hear a thing. He just felt more and more pain all over. Hits and punches like hail rained down on him. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe,

He couldn’t _think_.

It didn’t take long before a cloud of ink, crept up from the corners of his eyes.

Everything went black as the pain became unbearable.

* * *

 

 

**Jimin**

| 

**************Taehyung**  
  
---|---  
  
**3:54 p.m.**

Taehyung? Hey I was

just texting you to see how

you were doing. 

I know today is your day off but...

I wish you were here lmao.

Text me back when you can!

 

**7:24 p.m.**

Hey Taehyung? Its been a 

few hours. You usually text 

me right back. Are you alright?

I know that Minseok doesn't want 

us talking but you still respond, 

even if its short?

You probably forgot but its

Kookie's bday today? We wanted to

see if you could just drop by

and say hi? Text me or call me

back! I'll be here working :)

 

**10:17 a.m.**

Okay Taehyung you never

go this long without responding.

Tae its not funny anymore okay?

Taehyung please respond to me I'm 

worried sick.

Kookie is really worried too.

Taehyung please answer me.

Tae????  
  
---  
  
 

* * *

 

It’s around 10:30 when Yoongi receives and unexpected knock on his door. He’s in the kitchen boiling water for ramen when he hears it and goes to answer. He certainly doesn’t expect it to be Park Jimin. His cute, chubby face is comforted into an expression of pain and worry. 

“Hi Yoongi-hyung.”

“Hey...”

“Have you heard from Taehyung?” Jimin blurts out. Yoongi’s brows furrow.

“He was here a few hours ago but... no. I haven’t.”

“He won’t return any of my texts, or my calls. He always responds right away and if he can’t, he makes sure to let me know.” 

“Jimin... I don’t... I don’t know what to say. I don’t really know him that well.” That’s an understatement, Yoongi thinks. Jimin just rolls his eyes.

“Hyung, it’s painfully obvious that Tae really likes you. I’m sure you know him a bit more than you’re letting on.” He says. Jimin’s voice is teasing but there’s definitely an underlying tone of worry beneath his words.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t heard from him. Maybe you should ask his boyfriend...” Yoongi replies, venom laced into his tone. Jimin winces.

“He told you...” Yoongi sighs, irritated.

“I take it that everyone knew but me.” Jimin just gulps.

“Taehyung is a very loving, compassionate person hyung. He loves really fast and, he gets attached pretty quickly. He’s made some mistakes but, the way he looks at you, it’s unlike any other. I know it’s hard to believe but trust and believe that you shouldn’t give up on him, please hyung, don’t do that.” Jimin looks as if he’s about to cry and Yoongi just can’t handle anymore tears tonight.

“I think it’s too late for that Jimin-ssi.” He mumbles. Jimin sighs.

“Hyung, Tae might be in trouble. As much as I want to tell you... it’s not really my place, and he’ll hate me if I do but, if you see or hear from him, can you _please_ let me know?” Jimin asks, his voice a lot smaller than usual. He pulls out his phone. “Give me your number and I’ll text you, so you have mine?” Yoongi can’t deny the hopeful twinkle in Jimin’s eyes so, he complies. If he’s being honest, Yoongi wants nothing more than for Taehyung to be safe but, he doesn’t do liars. He barely does romance and look where that led him.

He gives Jimin his number and the boy texts Yoongi in front of him to make sure that it went through. The little human mochi says his goodbyes and makes his way upstairs. Yoongi closes his door and collapses on the couch, at a loss for what to feel anymore. He spends his time on the phone and watching dumb T.V. The dramas remind him of Taehyung, him wanting to be an actor and all that. Hour by hour rolls on by as he eats his ramen, checks his texts and calls (not to see if Taehyung texted him by the way, nope, definitely not the reason why) and surfing the internet on his laptop. Just as he is about to go to bed, he gets another knock on his door. Probably Jimin asking to see if he’s heard anything or to alert him and let him know that Taehyung is fine. He’s kind of hoping for the latter, even though he never wishes to see the delivery boy ever again.

He opens the door, a blank, bored expression on his face.

“No Jimin I haven’t heard any... _Taehyung?”_ Before he knows it, Yoongi is tackled into a fierce hug, Taehyung trembling so violently that he feels like the whole building is crashing down.

Taehyung is whimpering, sobbing even. His throat sounds hoarse and raw, like he’s been screaming. Yoongi can’t do anything but hold him upright because if he doesn’t, they’re both going to fall. 

“Tae, Taehyung what are you doing here?” Taehyung only cries harder. Yoongi had just turned the lights off, so all he can see is Taehyung’s soft hair, matted down with something wet. It smells like sweat but Yoongi isn’t repulsed by it, no matter how much he wants to be. “Tae you have _got_ to stand up you shouldn’t be here.”  He says, wanting Taehyung to let him go. Taehyung only clenches harder, his cries growing rougher and louder. 

“Taehyung stand _up_ , you need to go home. Tell Jimin you’re alright so that he can stop pestering me.” Yoongi says, trying his damnedest to be annoyed. “ _Taehyung_.” Yoongi says, having had enough. He lifts Taehyung’s face up with his hands so that he can look him directly in the eye when he tells him to get the fuck out. Maybe then he’ll listen. 

The sight that meets him is horrific.

Taehyung’s lip is completely busted, the deep split speckling blood on his chin. One of his eyes is almost black, bruised purple to the point where he can barely open it. He has a few scrapes peppered across his cheeks, his face wet with blood and tears. Red mixed with salt. 

Taehyung has blood on his collar and a whole other bruise forming on his chest, just below his collar bone. Yoongi’s breath immediately hitches, tears of his own coming to life. 

“Oh my God... Tae... Taehyung what _happened?_ Who did this to you?” Taehyung just shakes his head. He cries, ducking his face into Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi holds him tight, raking a hand through his hair and attempting to calm him down with little shushes. Yoongi’s blood is fucking boiling. His heart yearns for this boy. His soul cries for this boy.

Who in their right mind would _do_ something like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this one is super short. I sowwy. Probably gonna update again in a few hours but idk. I love you all!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	9. Free Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: The part in italics at the end is a flashback. Sorry if that’s confusing for you! I did the best I could when it came to proof reading so if you happen to any mistakes please let me know so that I can correct them immediately. This one is a bit short but don't worry, things are just now getting started. :) I think you'll sort of get what I mean come next chapter. With that in mind, on with the show!
> 
> P.S. I don't bite! You can ask me anything or simply say hello with the links here.  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

 

 

**Jimin**

| 

**************Yoongi**  
  
---|---  
  
Hey Jimin.

Hi hyung. Is everything alright?

Yeah. Tae is here.

Omg is he okay?!?

Did something happen?

He's...

fuck Jimin.

Someone hurt him, real bad.

He has a busted lip and a

black eye. I helped him

to bed but, he cried himself to 

sleep. I stayed with him until

he passed out. I just 

wanted to let you know.

This can't be happening.

I'm going to fucking kill that 

bastard when I see him I swear on

my life I will. 

What?

Jimin who are you talking about?

You know who did this to him?

Are you busy?

Can I come down?

Yeah, ok...  
  
---  
  
 

* * *

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Yoongi can barely even whisper at this point. The rage pent up in his system is threatening to boil to the brim and spill out.

He’s fucking _livid_.

Jimin sniffles. “No... this has been happening for a while now but... it’s never gotten this bad. I had no idea until I saw one of his bruises.” Jimin says, his tears flowing freely as he whimpers.

“ _Fuck_.” Yoongi says, slamming his hands on the counter. All of his anger being spent. He’s never felt so low.

If only he had heard Taehyung out...

“Calm down hyung. You might wake him.” Jimin hushes. Yoongi bites his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“That fucking asshole better not fucking catch me anywhere, or else I’ll kill him myself. I’ll do so much worse to him than what he did to Tae.” Yoongi paces so much that he’s beginning to make Jimin dizzy. Now that he’s caught up on everything, it all makes so much more sense.

Taehyung wasn’t trying to hurt him. Perhapse he was just trying to find a way out. It sounds fucked up and no, Yoongi should _not_ be thinking about their relationship right now but, Taehyung was _trapped._

He was fucking trapped and _looking_ for a way out and Yoongi was supposed to _give him that._

This was _his_ fault.

It didn’t matter now. Yes, Taehyung was dating this asshole while he was with Yoongi but, it was never intentional to hurt anyone. Tae was too scared to leave. He was too afraid of what his boyfriend might do.

What he _did_ do.

Yoongi needed to work on getting Taehyung better, and protecting him from this man.

Jimin wipes his face with his pajama sleeve. “I trust that he’s safe here with you.” Jimin mumbles tearfully with another sniffle. “I don’t know what Minseok will do but, there’s no doubt in my mind that he won’t try to find him.” Yoongi simply nods, caught up in his own thoughts of the future to come. “Can I see him?” Yoongi nods, leading Jimin to the single bedroom in the flat. Jimin cautiously walks over to Taehyung’s body. The younger boy’s breaths are ragged. His bleeding lip has been cleaned, and the black eye was shining with a coat of something that Yoongi found in an old first aid kit. He’s used to nursing his own injuries so, he knows how to deal with scrapes and bruises.

Taehyung is wearing one of Yoongi’s t-shirts, and a pair of his sweatpants. Yoongi’s heart stirs at the sight of Taehyung in his clothes, but he shakes it away. He can’t focus on things like that, not now. Curse his fucked up brain cells.

Taehyung is cuddled up in the covers, his bandaged cheek pressed up against a pillow, making it appear even fatter and more plump. Taehyung is most certainly knocked out from all the pain meds Yoongi had to give him. Jimin holds back a sob at seeing his friend so beaten and bruised. He leaves the room, _fast,_ a hand clamped over his mouth to stop himself from sobbing outright.

Yoongi follows him. Jimin is already at the door but before he leaves, he waits for Yoongi to catch up, hugging him Yoongi tight.

“Thank you hyung. Thank you so much for taking care of him. He doesn’t deserve this... he doesn’t deserve _any_ of it...” Yoongi sighs and gives the younger boy an awkward pat on the back. Jimin pulls away.

“He’s not a liar hyung. You’ve  _gotta_ believe me. Out of all the years I’ve known him, he’s  _never_ lied to me.”

"I’m sure Jimin... I’m sure he hasn’t.” Jimin nods.

"He wasn't trying to cheat. He wasn't trying to lie to you."

"I know."

"And if things had been different—”

 _"Jimin."_ Yoongi says briskly. Jimin is immediately silent, apart from his sniffles. Yoongi sighs. "I know,  _believe_ me, I know."

"I know I just, I don't know why I said that but... I felt like you needed to know." He says barely above a whisper. Yoongi doesn't know what to do with himself so he just... nods.

The younger boy leaves and Yoongi retreats back to the bedroom. He’s about to get himself a bottle of water when he hears the covers of his bedroom swish.

“ _H-hyung_...?” Taehyung calls out. Yoongi runs to the bedroom. Taehyung is stirring, nearly half asleep. Yoongi kneels beside him.

“Hey...” Yoongi says, voice thick with hurt.

“Hyung... I’m... I'm _so_ sorry hyung...” Taehyung begins to cry again. Yoongi shushes him, caressing his bandaged face with a gentle hand.

“Don’t apologize to me Tae. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I lied to you... I _lied_...” Taehyung whimpers. Yoongi sighs.

“Tae... I’m not mad about that, okay? All that matters is you feeling better.”

“I don’t feel better... everything _hurts_...” Yoongi grimaces. 

“I would give you more pain killers but... you’ve already taken more than you should.”

“No... everything just... it _hurts_ hyung..." Taehyung inhales shakily. "I don’t want you to hate me hyung...” Yoongi bites his lip, his own cries crawling up his dry, cracked throat. 

“I don’t hate you Tae... I could never hate you...”

“I like you _so_ much and now I've _ruined_ it...” Yoongi knows that it’s mainly just the pills talking but, he can’t help but to feel affected by Taehyung’s words. He knows there's some underlying truth to them and  _fuck_ do they sting like a bitch.

“You didn’t ruin anything Tae.”

“I didn’t?” Taehyung asks, his lashes fluttering a bit as he tries to steady his gaze on Yoongi. He looks almost dizzy as he tries to set his eyes straight. The older shakes his head with a pained smile.

“No, no you didn’t. I like you too, okay?”

“You do?” Yoongi chuckles, voice wet with tears. “I do, and I promise you, when we get you better, we can talk about it. Okay?” Taehyung manages to nod slowly.

“Okay...”

"I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If anything _I_ should be sorry." Taehyung makes a disgusted face. It makes Yoongi chuckle sadly.

"Why are you sorry hyung?" Yoongi swallows thickly.

"Because I never heard you out. I never let you say your peace and now... Tae I... I fucked up. If only I had let you speak then, this wouldn't have happened. _None_ of this would have happened. I... _fuck_ I... I hurt you Tae. I hurt you and now you're in pain and I should have just _fucking_ —" Yoongi makes to stand but Taehyung grabs his wrist. His grip is so weak and sluggish and Yoongi feels his heart ache.

“Stay, _please_...” Yoongi simply complies and walks to the other side of the bed. He slowly settles himself under the covers. Taehyung whines in pain as he tries to scoot closer. Yoongi stops him.

“Don’t move Tae, I’ll come to you, okay?”

“‘Kay...” Yoongi wraps his arms around Taehyung, waist, hugging him close but softly as to not hurt him. He cuddles Taehyung as close as humanely possible, placing his head against Taehyung's back and exhaling deeply.

"Goodnight Tae." The younger doesn't respond. It's not like Yoongi expected him to.

Only then does Yoongi allow himself to cry.

* * *

_Taehyung awakens to his muscles, screaming in pain. He feels as if his entire body is aflame. Bit by bit, punch by punch, his memories flood back to him. He’s in a bed. When he lifts his neck a bit, (despite his body screaming in agony) he realizes that Minseok had put him here._

_He desperately holds back a cry, lifting his body from the bed. He looks around to find that Minseok is no where to be found. Taehyung swallows thickly, noticing that he can only see clearly out of one eye. The other is tight and swollen. It hurts like a bitch._

_He places a foot to the ground, a sharp pain like lightning shoots up his leg and makes him clench the bedsheets in anguish. The smell of blood infiltrates his nostrils and he feels like he’s going to puke. Taehyung stands and makes his way to the living room, slowly but surely. Minseok is still nowhere to be found, so he crosses further into the apartment. He slips on a pair of shoes, despite his muscles aching and screaming in protest. with even the slightest of movements. He feels like he’s going to pass out from all the pain but, he has to keep moving._

_He needs to get out of here._

_He looks up to find the keys to Minseok’s car keys still on the table by the door. He probably went some place in walking distance, or to simply clear his head of almost killing his boyfriend._

_Taehyung_ _snatches the keys and leaves._

_He carefully treads down the staircase, each step more painful than the last. He knows he needs to hurry. He can’t outrun Minseok in this state. He needs to make it to the car and fast, before he comes back._

_Once he is able to open the car door, he slides inside, clutching his abdomen in pain. He puts the keys in the ignition._

_He starts the car._

_He didn’t know leaving would be this easy._

_Too bad it took almost dying to figure it out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a blessed day! Thank you for reading! If you have time, please leave your thoughts. It means a lot! Also, thank you to everyone who left kudos and lots of love on the last chapter. It was icky I know but I'm glad you're enjoying the theatricality of the story so far. 
> 
> Links below!  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	10. Homemade Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has one job now...
> 
> and that's to protect Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! How are you all? 
> 
> It's been a week but I am so happy to pump this one out for you all (well it was pumped out a long time ago don't worry) I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for too long so I really hope you and enjoy. If you can, I would really appreciate it if you shared this fic! I would love more thoughts on it and it's really inspiring when people let me know their thoughts on my work. It helps me to keep on keepin on!
> 
> P.S. I also made this chapter a bit longer for yall lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi felt Taehyung shuffle in his arms. Yoongi groaned, turning over to his side so he could yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes and checked the time on his phone.

_**5:42 A.M.** _

Yoongi whined quietly before standing up to use the restroom.

Once he was done, he rested his hands on the counter, his mind blank and still hazy with exhaustion. He sighed, deciding to rest on the couch and watch T.V. By the time he turned it on, he was already half asleep again. He woke up a few hours later to a crash coming from the bedroom. Yoongi jolted, running to his room.

He was relieved to see that Taehyung was still in bed, but the night stand had toppled over. Taehyung had his hands over his face before he heard Yoongi coming in. He lowered them, in a state of panic.

“I’m sorry hyung I didn’t mean—”

“It’s alright Tae.” Yoongi walked over to pick the stand up and plug back in his alarm clock and lamp that somehow remained intact.

“I was trying to stand up. I was using it to balance.” Taehyung tried to explain. Yoongi nodded, having all the patience in the world for the younger boy.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

Yoongi finished setting up the stand before rubbed the crust away from his eyes again. He looked up to find Taehyung covering his face with his hands once more.

“What’s wrong Tae?” Yoongi asks. Taehyung simply shakes his head.

“I look _terrible_.”

“Taehyung...” Yoongi places his hands on Taehyung’s knees. “Tae you don’t look _terrible_.”

“I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“See you like what Tae? Taehyung I’ve had my fair share of cuts and scrapes and bruises. I promise you, I don’t care how you look.”

That doesn’t really seem to be the right thing to say since Taehyung remains hidden behind his hands. Yoongi sighs.

“Tae, you will always look beautiful to me, no matter what. Okay?” Taehyung lowers his hands a bit.

“Really...” Yoongi nods.

“Yes. Really.”

Yoongi gently grabs his wrists before bringing them down to Taehyung’s lap. Taehyung is still facing down before Yoongi lifts his chin with his fingers. Taehyung’s eyes are hooded, the look in them is indescribably sad. His skin has almost returned to its natural color. He’s not as pale anymore.

“We don’t have to talk about it, okay? I’m here whenever you want to talk.” Taehyung nods.

“Does Jimin know I’m here?” He asks. Yoongi bites his lip before nodding. “Is he disappointed in me?” Yoongi looks away.

“Tae, no one is going to be upset with _you_ because of this.”

"But... I let it happen.” Yoongi’s jaw goes slack, overcome with frustration.

“Taehyung, _no one_ asks to be beaten. Nobody. This isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself for this, okay? You gave that asshole chance after chance yes but, that’s only because you’re such a good person. You didn’t deserve this, okay?” Taehyung has a new look in his eyes, one that Yoongi can’t decipher.

“He told you...” It’s not really a question. Yoongi closes his eyes and inhales a deep breath.

“Yeah, he did. I’m sorry Tae.” Taehyung gives Yoongi’s hand a squeeze. “I should have listened to you when you tried to explain things to me. If I had heard you out, this probably wouldn’t have happened.” Taehyung shakes his head.

“No, it had nothing to do with you. I shouldn’t have kissed you, knowing that I was with someone else. That wasn’t fair to you.” Yoongi squeezes back.

“No Tae, this guy... he wasn’t treating you right. I mean, I’m no one special but, I don’t know, I guess it was easy to find the good in someone else when the person you love is treating you like shit."

“No hyung, it’s not like that.” Taehyung interlocks their fingers. “I don’t like you just because you’re not like Min... I mean, _yes_ that’s a good thing, that you’re not like him but, I really like you for _you_. I don’t like you just because you kind of saved me from him.” Taehyung looks down before sighing. He locks eyes with Yoongi. “And.... I don’t love him, at least, not anymore.” Yoongi clenches his jaw, his thoughts slightly hopeful. For what, he doesn’t exactly know.

“But... I _didn’t_ save you. I was too late. He hurt you, he hurt you and I was too much of an asshole to even give you a chance to explain things.”

“Stop it hyung.” Taehyung squeezes Yoongi’s hand as hard as he can without causing himself any pain, tears springing from his eyes. “This isn’t your fault.”

“Well it isn’t your fault either, okay?” Yoongi says, locking eyes with Taehyung. His cocoa colored eyes still shine just as beautifully as they always do. Taehyung nods.

“Okay.” Yoongi sighs.

“His name is Min you said?” Taehyung hesitates before nodding slowly.

“Minseok. Lee Minseok.” Yoongi nods.

“He’s never going to touch you, ever, _ever_ again.” The words send a chill up Taehyung’s spine. He nods, the look in Yoongi’s eyes too deadly to oppose. Yoongi makes to stand before Taehyung pulls him in a bit. Yoongi follows the movement, expecting Taehyung to tell him something, but instead, Taehyung presses a light kiss to Yoongi’s cheek. Taehyung pulls away, looking down at the ground nervously. Yoongi smiles and gives Taehyung a kiss of his own, on his forehead.

“You’re safe here.” Yoongi mumbles. Taehyung looks like he’s about to cry. There’s a knock on the door, making Taehyung jump. Yoongi kisses him on the forehead again, a way to calm him.

“Stay here, okay?” Taehyung nods without hesitation. Yoongi shuts the door quietly and makes his way to the living room, opening the front door. He’s relieved to see that it’s just Jeongguk, in a pair of fuzzy, bunny pajamas.

“Hi hyung.” He says. Yoongi smiles slightly.

“Hey Kook. You good?” The maknae nods.

“Yeah. Hyung and I just wanted to know if you and Tae-hyung want to join us for breakfast? We made so much.” Yoongi shoots his bedroom a look.

“Let me see what Tae says.” Jeongguk nods and Yoongi goes back to the bedroom. “Tae? It’s just Kook. Jimin made breakfast upstairs and wants to know if we want to come.” Taehyung bites his lip, making Yoongi click his tongue disapprovingly. He walks closer. “Tae, you can’t do that. You’ll make your lip bleed again.” He scolds. Taehyung unclenches his lip.

"Tell them thank you but I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“I don’t want them to see me.”

“Taehyung...” Yoongi sits down on the bed, grabbing one of Taehyung’s hands.

“Neither of them are going to look at you any differently. I know you feel bad right now but I promise you, it’s not as bad as you think.” Taehyung seems to consider, leaning his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. “Besides, you need to eat something with your painkillers so that you don’t get nauseous.” Taehyung hides his face in Yoongi’s shoulder, making the older smile.

“Okay... I’ll go.” Yoongi kisses Taehyung’s forehead and helps him to stand. They walk to the front door, Jeongguk still standing where Yoongi left him. He shoots them both a big toothed smile before he leads them upstairs. Taehyung can’t help but to notice that Jeongguk doesn’t even register his bruises or cuts.

He wants to cry again, happy tears.

When they’re upstairs, the door is already open and the delicious smells of the kitchen are wafting out into the hall.

“Good morning.” Jimin says, already setting the table. He smiles warmly at the three young men as they enter the flat. Taehyung can’t help but to feel like all eyes are on him, even though that’s not the case. Once everyone has their food, they sit at the table in the front room, Jimin and Jeongguk on the floor, and Yoongi and Taehyung on the couch. It’s not like before, where both Taehyung and Jimin were the only ones contributing to the conversation. Instead, it’s just Jimin talking, with input from Jeongguk. Yoongi even starts to talk a bit, hoping that Taehyung will follow suit. He doesn’t. He seems to be listening but, Yoongi isn’t too sure. He hates not seeing Taehyung be himself. He hates not hearing his voice or not seeing him smile. It’s unsettling, and it makes Yoongi even angrier at himself for not having listened to Taehyung before.

Soon, everyone is done and Jimin starts cleaning up. Taehyung offers to help. He does so quietly, only nodding or shaking his head when Jimin asks him something. It’s heartbreaking, for everyone involved. This isn’t _their_ Tae, and no one really knows what to do. They settle back on the couch, Jimin turning on the T.V. and searching through the movies. Yoongi feels Taehyung lean into him, leaning his head onto his shoulder. Yoongi wraps an arm around Taehyung’s waist, allowing his steady, quiet breaths to calm him.

“Do you want to watch _The Notebook_ Tae?” Jimin asks. Jeongguk laughs and even Yoongi finds himself chuckling. Taehyung snuggles into him closer. He shrugs. “We didn’t really get a chance to watch it Tae, what with Namjoon distracting us and you having to help me. We can really watch it this time.” Taehyung nods and Yoongi kisses him on the forehead. The movie starts and not too long into it, Taehyung has already fallen asleep, cuddled against Yoongi.

Yoongi interlocks their fingers. Jimin has his back to Jeongguk’s chest, who is resting against the front of the couch. He seems to be asleep too and Jeongguk has to stop himself from laughing and waking his boyfriend up. Yoongi actually pays attention to the movie this time.

It’s not Yoongi’s type of movie but, it’s not so bad. Taehyung likes it though, and he kind of likes it too.

He hopes they can watch many more movies together.

Just like this.

* * *

The movie is long over when the four of them are still asleep. Yoongi is a deep sleeper but, he wakes up to find Jimin pacing around in the kitchen. “

Jimin?” He whispers. The younger turns to look at him, smiling sadly.

“Hey...” Jimin takes a step into the living room.

"What’s wrong?” Yoongi asks. Jimin takes a hand through his honey blonde hair.

“I just... I think it’s time we talk about what we’re going to do.” Yoongi looks to Taehyung who is still asleep.

“Okay.”

“I know Taehyung isn’t going to want to hear this but, we should really consider pressing charges.” Yoongi sighs.

“Yeah, I know.”

“That’s the only way we can really protect him. If we can get some kind of restraining order, that’d be even better.” Jimin explains. Yoongi agrees but, in his line of “ _work_ ”, he doesn’t want to be caught talking to the police. It doesn’t look good, and it won’t end well for him if any Black Dragons find out.

“I don’t know if Tae is going to agree to that.” He says. Jimin nods, looking frustrated.

“I know but, maybe he will—”

“I don’t care. I just don’t want to see him, ever again.”

They both look to Taehyung, a bit startled.

“Tae—” Jimin begins.

“I don’t want him to find me.” Taehyung mumbles. They nod.

“He won’t but, you’ll have to come with us to talk to the police. It has to come from you.” Jimin says. Taehyung tightens his grip on Yoongi, leaning into him even more.

“Okay.” Jimin smiles slightly.

“He’s not going to find you, okay?” Taehyung doesn’t seem convinced, he even looks a bit frightened, but he nods reluctantly. Yoongi brings Taehyung in, even closer. He used to think he was brave, for being grazed with bullets and blades.

Taehyung is so much braver.

Yoongi and Taehyung make their way back downstairs. They rebandage Taehyung’s scrapes and bruises. Taehyung’s body starts to ache again, so Yoongi gives him some painkillers to ease the anguish. The meds make him sleepy so Yoongi sits on the couch with Taehyung’s head in his lap. Yoongi combs his fingers through Taehyung’s hazel locks, detangling his curls and massaging his scalp. Taehyung practically purrs in his lap, elegant lashes fluttering and pink lips slightly parted. The scratches on his cheeks are still a bit red but they already look better.

The T.V. is on but Yoongi’s not paying attention. He’s too busy cherishing the soft, sweet touch of Taehyung’s cocoa colored hair, along with his beautiful skin. He runs his hand up and down Tae’s arm, fingers curling and grazing. Taehyung shifts.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

Taehyung turns over on his back, opening his eyes slightly, looking up at the older. Yoongi rubs his thumb over Taehyung’s forehead gently. Taehyung bites his lip.

“Baby, what did I say? You can’t do that.” Yoongi says while placing his thumb on the younger’s lip. Taehyung’s blush is so prominent it can be seen beneath the bandages.

“You called me baby...” Yoongi rolls his eyes with a small smile.

“That’s because you are one. You’re a big baby.” He says. Taehyung giggles and takes Yoongi’s hand in his own, examining it to see how big it is compared to his own. “What’s wrong?” Yoongi asks, slightly worried. It soon passes, Taehyung’s smile still visible.

“Will you get mad?” “

No, of course not.”

“I’m hungry again.”

Pause.

“What?” Yoongi asks on the verge of breaking into a laughing fit.

Taehyung pouts. “I’m hungry again...” Yoongi kisses him on the forehead.

“How does chinese sound?” Yoongi asks, rubbing his hand through Taehyung’s hair. Taehyung nods vigorously, playing with Yoongi’s veiny, pale hands.

“I was able to bring my wallet with me.”

“No it’s okay, I got it.”

“No hyung I can pay. I’m not entirely helpless.” Taehyung says, brows furrowed. “You’ve already done so much for me and... I want to do something too.” Yoongi sighs. He understands where Taehyung is coming from. He’s had the same problem with Namjoon.

His best friend came from a wealthy family, so when he’s late on rent or needed enough money to buy food, Namjoon always had his back. He didn’t want Taehyung to feel this way but, this wasn’t the same thing. “Tae, I know you’re not helpless, okay? But this is really nothing. I like taking care of you.”

“I want to take care of you too hyung.” Yoongi inhales deeply with a nod.

“Okay. Okay, let me pay for the food and... we can figure something else out, okay?”

“No, let me pay half.”

“You can give the delivery guy a little extra for making the trip.”

“Hyung!” Yoongi raises a brow, unamused with Taehyung's little tantrum. Taehyung groans.

“ _Ugh!_ Fine.” Yoongi smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to Taehyung’s nose. He retreats back but, not too far. Taehyung smiles and leans upward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yoongi’s lips. It’s the closest they’ve gotten to actually kissing again before him and Taehyung fought.

It’s enough.

Taehyung’s phone beeps. It beeps, and beeps and beeps.

Taehyung’s blood runs cold.

“Do you want me to see who it is?” Taehyung sits up, bottom lip already wobbling a bit. He nods, burying his face into the crook of Yoongi’s neck. He has Taehyung unlock the phone.

 

 

 

**Minseok♡**

| 

**********Taehyung**  
  
---|---  
  
**32 Missed Calls**

**67 Messages**

 

 

Taehyung baby please I'm so sorry

**1:25 p.m.**

 

Taehyung please you don't

understand I didn't mean

any of it. Baby please

answer me

**1:27 p.m.**

 

Tae where are you

**1:33 p.m.**

 

Taehyung just tell

me where you are.

Let me talk to you.

**1:35 p.m.**

 

Taehyung where

are you please?

**1:36 p.m.**

 

Tae I'm sick

of this shit just

answer me.

Tae you don't

want me to 

find you.

**1:38 p.m.**

 

Make this easy and 

tell me where you are.

**1:40 p.m.**

 

Ill forgive you 

if you answer me.

**1:41 p.m.**

 

TAEHYUNG.

**1:41 p.m.**

   
  
---  
  
Yoongi grits his teeth. “Is it him?” Yoongi doesn’t want to answer that. He wraps an arm around Taehyung.

“Yeah...”

“He just texted?”

“No. He called too...”

“A lot?” Yoongi simply nods. Taehyung closes his eyes. “When he finds me—”

“He’s not going to Tae.”

“You don’t know that.” Taehyung snaps. Yoongi only wraps his arm around him tighter.

“He’s not going to find you.”

“But what if he does?” Taehyung asks, leaning his head up, eyes glossed over with tears. Yoongi hates seeing him like this.

“I won’t let him hurt you. I swear.”

Yoongi kisses him on the forehead. Taehyung is too weak to even try to argue him on this. It’s just too much, and the more Taehyung thinks about it, the sicker he feels about encountering the inevitable. Minseok is going to find him.

It’s that simple.

Yoongi orders the food and after it arrives, they sit on the carpet, backs to the couch and cuddled in a heap of covers and sheets. Taehyung pretty much scarfs down everything in his takeout container, making Yoongi chuckle. He sure wasn’t kidding when he said he was hungry. Yoongi ruffles his hair, and kisses his cheek.

“Stop laughing at me.” Taehyung pouts. Yoongi bites his lip to trap in his laughter.

“I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing with you.”

“That’s impossible because I’m not laughing.” Taehyung says in between giggles.

“You are now.” Taehyung pokes him with a chopstick.

“You still hungry?” Yoongi asks, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth. Taehyung blushes and Yoongi already knows the answer. “Here. Eat.” Yoongi says, taking his own chopsticks and holding out a clump of rice from his own container.

“No I’m okay, that’s your food.”

“Tae, I’m kind of full, just take it.” Taehyung smiles and opens his mouth, allowing Yoongi to feed him. This goes on for a minute, Yoongi feeding himself and Taehyung back and forth. It’s... domestic... and Yoongi would usually feel disgusted with himself and his actions, but he feels the total opposite. Being with Taehyung is so... it’s so fulfilling, in ways that he can’t even explain. He can’t help but feel that Taehyung has kind of saved him too.

“You okay?” Taehyung asks. Yoongi shakes himself from his stupor.

“Yeah I’m... just thinking.”

“About what?” Taehyung asks, worry in his eyes.

“I’m okay Tae. I was just... I don’t know. I’m happy, that’s all.”

“Oh.” A hint of a smile lingers on Taehyung’s face as he scoots in to sit closer to Yoongi. “Why are you happy?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “You know why.”

“No I don’t...” A teasing smile playing on Taehyung's features.

“It’s because of you. You make me happy.” Taehyung looks up at him, their eyes locking for a few seconds before Taehyung looks away. Yoongi visibly deflates.

“I don’t know how you can forgive me so easily. I lied.”

“Taehyung that’s not, I didn’t know of what you were going through then. It’s not like you were trying to lie.”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t cheat. How can you even trust me?”

“Because I know that you didn’t mean to hurt me. I know you didn’t. And I know that you’re a good person. No matter what Taehyung.” Taehyung still isn’t looking at him and it’s unsettling. He lifts Taehyung’s chin up with his fingers. “Tae look at me, please.” Taehyung complies. “Stop beating yourself up over this, over all of this. I don’t know what the fuck that man ever said to you, but you are worth so much. You’re worth more than anything in this world and you deserve to be treated that way too. Tae...” Yoongi begins to wipe away Taehyung’s tears. “Taehyung I really care about you and... I meant what I said before, about us working through this because we will. Soon, this’ll all be over and... and we’ll be okay. _More_ than okay. I promise.” Taehyung whimpers and Yoongi pulls him into his chest.

“I’m... I’m so tired of crying hyung...”

“I know... I am too.” Yoongi says, breathing into him and running circles in his back. Taehyung cries, and cries, and cries. He cries so much that his throat is dry and his chest hurts from sobbing so much. He cries himself out to the point of exhaustion. Yoongi kisses his forehead softly.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aayyyyy...... until next time babes!  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	11. Take Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and Yoongi and Tae have a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! The love for this fic is overwhelming and I love all of you who are still with me on this. TRIGGER WARNING:: There is a homophobic slur used in this chapter so please be warned.
> 
> SHAMELESS PROMO: I have a guardian angel taegi fic that is already 5 chapters in and I would really appreciate it if you read it or shared it or just left me some thoughts. It would really mean a whole lot to me.  
> Follow me on twitter and curious cat or just leave me thoughts, ideas, or simply just say hi because I love making new friends/mutual. Lets love BTS together!  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Taehyung checks in with his teachers at school to get his assignments and Jimin covers for him at work. It’s been a bit over a week, and Taehyung’s body still aches from time to time.

Physically and mentally, he is doing better.

Yoongi couldn’t be happier.

Yoongi does his work with the Black Dragons. He tries to make it so that he’s only out when Taehyung is asleep but, time doesn’t always work in his favor.

Currently, he is on his laptop, looking at cheap music programs that are offered at different community colleges. Taehyung got him to thinking about still pursuing his dreams.

 _“Hyung, you’re so young! You can still do what you’ve always dreamed of...”_ He would say earnestly. Yoongi would laugh him off but, in all honesty, where was the lie?

Maybe it’s not too late.

“Hyung?” Yoongi looks up from the screen with a hum.

Taehyung stands in the doorway, wearing one of Yoongi’s oversized sweaters and a pair of his sweats. He’s constantly complaining about how he feels like he is mooching off of Yoongi, which is not at all the case to the older. It’s actually the complete opposite.

Yoongi likes seeing Taehyung in his clothes.

“Uhm, can I talk to you?” He asks. Yoongi nods.

“Of course Tae.” Taehyung makes his way over to sit next to him. He interlocks their fingers and Yoongi bites back a smile. They haven’t kissed since their first fight and frankly, Yoongi is okay with that. Just being near Taehyung is enough. “What’s wrong?”

Taehyung shifts nervously, trying to find something on the ground to concentrate on. “I... uhm, I just feel bad.” Yoongi tilts his head.

“Like, you don’t feel good?” Taehyung shakes his head.

“No uhm, I just, I don’t have anything here.” Yoongi’s brows furrow in worry.

“You want to leave?” Taehyung’s eyes widen. He shakes his head, panicked. “No, I love it here! But, I want to contribute and... I feel like I can’t really do that because, I keep taking your things.” Yoongi is trying to follow but, he can’t say that he really understands. Taehyung senses his confusion.

“It’s just, I want to get back to work, and class and all I have is a car and... I have more money... back... uhm...” Yoongi seems to understand, his lips forming a scowl.

“Back at your apartment with... him.” Taehyung nods.

“I want to help you pay bills, and... and buy things for you. I mean, _hyung_ , I haven’t asked you if I could stay. I just assumed and that makes me feel bad—”

“Tae you can stay here as long as you’d like. If I’m being honest I... I don’t really _want_ you to go.” Taehyung's gaze softens at this and kisses Yoongi on the cheek.

“Okay, _thank you_ but, I would just feel better if I was a bit more... independent.”

“Okay. What can I do?” Taehyung bites his lip.

“I have to go back there.” Yoongi’s body stills.

_“What?”_

“I know. I know the last thing I want to do is run into him but I need to help out around here and—”

“Tae that’s not worth it. You can have anything here I don’t care.”

“Hyung I want to provide for you too. I don’t mind wearing your clothes but I’ve taken _all_ of your clothes. I want my own things too...” Yoongi sighs. Again, he knows _exactly_ how this feels.

“Okay. Okay I get it. But you’re _not_ going back there. I’ll get you your things. Okay?” Taehyung shakes his head vigorously.

“No. _No_ hyung. I can’t have you go there alone.”

"You’re _not_ coming with me. I will not put you in harms way like that.”

“Hyung—”

“This isn’t up for discussion.”

Taehyung appears scandalized, mouth agape and eyes narrow. _“Hyung!”_

Yoongi just shrugs and goes back to looking at his computer. Taehyung scoffs and swats at Yoongi’s arm. “You’re so mean...” Taehyung pouts. Yoongi sighs.

“If being mean helps to keep you safe, then I’ll be the meanest person in the world.”

* * *

They file the police report.

 

Taehyung is jittery and shaking all the way there. He almost throws up at one point and Jimin has to stop the car in order to let him get some fresh air. Yoongi is there with him, every step of the way. He holds Taehyung’s hand the entire time and the younger relishes in the touch. He plants kisses on his knuckles and his forehead and his cheeks. Taehyung just giggles and shoos him away, feigning annoyance.

Once at the station, Taehyung goes over every minuscule detail that he can remember over the past few months. The detective is very kind and sympathetic with him, phrasing the questions in a way that don't strike too many chords with Taehyung. He manages to only shed a few tears. He is certain in his words and nothing but honest.

Yoongi has never been more proud.

They leave and Taehyung asks if they can get ice cream because sweet things always make him feel better.

Who can say no?

”That’s probably why he likes you so much hyung!” Jimin jokes. Jeongguk scoffs.

”Yoongi-hyung? _Sweet?_ He’s more bitter than anything else.” The maknae says with a sly smile. Yoongi thwacks him in the head, earning a plethora of giggles from Taehyung.

Taehyung’s laugh is his favorite song.

Once they’ve found a booth in the ice cream shop and are sitting down, Yoongi kisses him on the cheek. “I am so proud of you Tae.” he says. Taehyung beams.

“Thank you. I’m proud of me too.”

They learn that in order to get a restraining order, they have to have a court hearing and sign the proper documents. Taehyung doesn’t want to see Minseok that soon if he has to see him at all but, if seeing him for a few only hours can keep him away for forever then, it’s worth it.

 

The day comes much sooner than they both anticipated. Taehyung remembers the exact hours that Minseok is away to work on Mondays. There’s a knock at the door before Taehyung hears keys jingle. He looks to Yoongi nervously who’s sitting on the couch, putting on his shoes. Yoongi kisses him on the nose.

“It’s just Joon. He has keys.” Taehyung nods as Namjoon enters. He smiles with a wave to the two of them from the doorway.

“Hey hyung. What’s up Tae?” He says with a dimpled smile. Taehyung waves back shyly.

“Hi Namjoon-hyung.” Yoongi inwardly coos at how adorable and shy Taehyung can be.

“You ready?” Namjoon asks, looking to Yoongi. The older nods.

There was no way in hell he was going to risk running into Taehyung’s abusive ex _without_ backup. If he sees him, he’s gonna pull up on sight, no words needed. He’s definitely gonna beat this guy’s ass.

Not only is Namjoon there to somewhat keep the peace, but he is Yoongi’s impulse control.

In other words, he’s there to stop Yoongi from killing him.

“We’ll be back, okay?” Yoongi asks quietly looking to Taehyung. The younger boy smiles, his cheeks dusted a shade of rose. He does his best to hide the fear in his eyes but, Yoongi has seen that look enough to know it when he sees it.

“Okay.” Taehyung walks them to the door. Namjoon looks away to give the two some privacy as Taehyung envelops Yoongi into a big hug, his arms wrapped around his neck. He kisses him on the cheek, allowing his lips to linger on the plump, soft skin longer than usual. “Please be careful Yoongi... _please_...”

“I will.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Taehyung gives him one last kiss on the cheek goodbye before the two men leave the apartment. Namjoon snorts.

“You’ve got it bad man... _real_ bad.” Yoongi blushes furiously.

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

The two make their way to Taehyung’s old apartment. Once they pull up, Yoongi inhales a shaky breath.

“You ready?” Namjoon asks. Yoongi nods stiffly.

“Yeah.” They walk up the stairs and Namjoon knocks. No one answers. Using the key that Taehyung gave them, they unlock the door and step inside. The place is a total wreck, clothes strewn about, empty takeout containers on the floor, and fruit flies litter the space. Yoongi wrinkles his nose in disgust.

They walk inside, passed the living room and into the bedroom that him and Minseok used to share. They get to packing. They stuff Taehyung’s clothes into one of the bags they brought, his shoes in the other. They find his book bag with all of his old assignments and school supplies. They grab it. Surprisingly, it doesn’t take too long to gather his things.

They’re almost done too, except the creaking of floors from the front room and a door slamming catches them both off guard.

Namjoon immediately straightens. Yoongi remains kneeled, clenching his jaw. He tries to compress his arising anger but it’s to no avail.

If that’s who he thinks it is, it’s game over.

Yoongi stands and Namjoon places a hand on his shoulder.

“You good hyung? We shouldn't—” Yoongi isn't even paying attention to him, especially when his attention is once again snatched by the newcomer in the apartment.

“Who’s here?!” He hears a gruff voice call out. He’s already out the door.

“Hyung _wait_ , hyung! Ah _fuck_.”

Yoongi storms out of the bedroom to find a man around his age, dark hair parted to the side in a pair of jeans and a ratted t-shirt. He raises a brow at Yoongi who doesn’t waste any time stalking towards him.

“Who the fuck are—” The man is cut off by a sharp punch to the face.

“Shit! What the fuck?!” He cries out, holding onto his broken and bloody nose, a splotchy purple already starting to form where it broke. Yoongi snatches the man up by his elbow.

“Get the fuck up, get the fuck up _now_.” Yoongi spits. He throws the man onto the couch with brutal force. Namjoon makes his way from the bedroom and walks to the front door. He shuts it and locks it with a loud _click_. The man is still holding his broken nose, eyes darting between Yoongi and Namjoon.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you here?! What the fuck do you want?!”

Yoongi slaps the man across the face with his bare knuckles, _hard_. Namjoon sighs.

“You Minseok?” Namjoon asks with a bored, unamused tone.

“Who the fuck is asking?” Yoongi slaps him again, the sound of skin breaking against skin echoing throughout the apartment. The man whimpers and Yoongi can’t help but to laugh.

“So you can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh?” Yoongi asks. The man spits out a glob of blood.

“What the are you _talking_ about?” The man asks, his voice wavering with anger and fear. Namjoon leans in, closer.

“Are you, or are you not, Lee Minseok?” He grits. The man looks at Yoongi, who looks like he’s about to hit him again, his muscles tensed and his fists squeezed tight.

He nods and Namjoon sighs. He goes back to the bedroom, but not before turning around to throw Yoongi a look.

“Don’t kill him while I’m gone, okay?” He asks.

“No promises.” Yoongi responds. Namjoon only laughs and goes to retrieve the rest of Taehyung’s things. Minseok gulps and Yoongi swivels his jaw. “I hate pieces of shit like you... People who pick on others because they’re weak as fuck. You make other feel small because you’re a fucking waste of space yourself.” Minseok remains silent. His face is still, but a hint of something dark in his eyes is a sign that what Yoongi is saying resonates with him.

Yoongi hits him again, this time, much harder than his past punches. Yoongi wonders why Minseok won’t fight back.

It’s probably because he’s not used to hitting someone who fights back.

“What do you want?!” Minseok cries out in anguish. Yoongi grits his teeth.

“I don’t want _shit_. I just want you to feel exactly what Tae felt when you hit him, over, and over, and _over_ again.” At this, Minseok’s eyes widen.

“Y-You... you know where Tae is?” Yoongi almost laughs.

Is this guy for real?

Yoongi punches him square in the jaw, again and again until his knuckles are bloodied up and bruised.

“Tae doesn’t want anything to do with you. He hates you, just like I do.” Namjoon comes back out with the bags and nods towards the door.

“We got what we came for. Let’s go.” Yoongi nods and shoots one more glare at Minseok. He chuckles bitterly.

“You didn’t fucking deserve him. _No one_ does, and if I fucking see you around anywhere, you're gonna wish you never laid a _finger_ on him.” Minseok gulps. Yoongi turns to leave before Minseok calls out to him. He barely turns around, looking at him from the side.

“You don’t know what he did to me. He lied to me. He was probably sleeping with that faggot of a friend, Jimin, _and_ he hid money from me.”

“That gives you a reason to beat him senseless?!” Yoongi yells, rage boiling to the brim.

“Hyung, Lets. Go.”

“You’re fucking him, aren’t you? Just be careful. He’s probably—” Minseok is cut off with another merciless punch to the face. It knocks him out, cold. Namjoon sighs.

“You’re something else hyung.” Yoongi doesn’t respond, his blood still sizzling and heart ramming in his ears. They take Taehyung’s bags to the car and drive off.

The entire ride, Yoongi is silent, still fuming in the front seat. Namjoon let’s him burn off the steam. Yoongi’s knuckles are drowning in blood, a mixture of his own, and Minseok’s. His hands hurt like hell, but with all of this adrenaline still in his veins, he barely feels a thing.

They pull back up to the apartment before lugging the bags upstairs. As soon as they get to the front door, Namjoon bids his goodbyes, wanting to give him and Taehyung their necessary space. They hug. Yoongi doesn’t let go after what feels like years. Namjoon pats him on the back.

“Thank you...” Yoongi says, barely above a whisper. Namjoon nods.

“Whenever you need me, I’m here.” Yoongi nods in acknowledgment.

“I know.”

Namjoon leaves and Yoongi pulls out his keys. He can already hear Taehyung’s footsteps approaching to the door. It swings open and Yoongi immediately feels Taehyung’s arms wrap around his neck. “ _Hyung_... hyung I’m so glad you’re back.” Taehyung whispers right by his ear. Yoongi holds Taehyung up by his waist, pulling him closer. Taehyung pulls away all to soon and gasps at the sight of Yoongi’s knuckles. “Hyung...”

He pulls Yoongi in quickly and shuts the door. “What the hell happened?!” Yoongi is quiet. Taehyung stares up at him. “Hyung? Hyung _answer_ _me_ , what happened to your hands?”

“He was there.” Is all Yoongi says. Taehyung’s eyes widen.

“I thought... he should have been at work...” Taehyung brings Yoongi over to the couch and runs to grab the first aid kit from the pantry. “Hyung...”

Yoongi doesn’t speak as Taehyung rubs alcohol over Yoongi’s knuckles. The older doesn’t even wince, and this scares Taehyung. “Hyung, please talk to me. You’re scaring me.” Yoongi inhales shakily.

“He came in when we were packing your things... I just... I lost it Tae... I’m sorry.” Yoongi’s not sorry for beating the hell out of Minseok. He’s sorry for making Taehyung worry.

Taehyung bandages up his hands and places his palms on top of Yoongi’s cheeks. “Did he hurt you?” Yoongi smiles. He shakes his head. Taehyung let’s out a sigh of relief. He places his forehead against Yoongi’s.

“I’m so glad... I’m so glad he didn’t touch you.”

“He couldn’t even if he wanted to.” Taehyung scoffs and swats at Yoongi’s arm. Yoongi smiles. “We got your things. Your clothes, your backpack—”

“Thank you, that means the world to me that you went but what’s more important is that you’re okay.” Yoongi feels tears well in his eyes and he holds them back to the best of his ability. “Hyung... please look at me?” Yoongi’s brows furrow.

“I am looking at you Tae...” Taehyung shakes his head.

“No, it’s like you’re looking passed me.” Taehyung caresses a thumb over Yoongi’s cheek. He sets his focus on Taehyung and for a moment, the entire world stills and the only sounds that can be heard are Taehyung and Yoongi’s heartbeats. Taehyung bites his lip. Yoongi wants to scold him but, he doesn’t.

“Hyung... can I kiss you?” Yoongi’s heart stops. He breaks out into a gummy smile that makes Taehyung’s heart melt.

“You don’t have to ask Tae.” Taehyung takes this as an answer and connects their lips. The kiss is soft, feathery almost, until Taehyung parts his lips, deepening the kiss and making Yoongi’s heart flutter as their lips move in tandem and glide together harmoniously. They exchange kisses with ease, as their heartbeats create the soundtrack to such an intimate moment. Yoongi picks Taehyung up, the younger boy having his legs wrapped around Yoongi's waist, their lips locked, guiding him down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, SHAMELESS PROMO: I have a guardian angel taegi fic that is already 5 chapters in and I would really appreciate it if you read it or shared it or just left me some thoughts. It would really mean a whole lot to me. 
> 
> I love making new friends and hearing your thoughts about what you guys think of my work, even if it's constructive criticism. Love yall! Have a blessed day!  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	12. Come Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung has had enough of Yoongi's recklessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end here folks. We are so close! Thank you all so much for reading. It means the world to me that you all have been enjoying this fic so much, as I have while writing it. This chapter is pretty angsty and it makes me sad because our boys have just gotten their crap together and its kind of falling apart now.
> 
> I am writing another Taegi fic that has to do with Yoongi being an adorable guardian angel for Tae and it is already in its fifth chapter! If you are interested, I have attached a link below. It will be a lot more fluffy than this but hopefully just as interesting. Thank you so much for reading and please leave me your thoughts. It really helps me to improve my writing!
> 
> [Taegi Guardian Angel fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976274/chapters/37267097)  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi awakens to the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand. Taehyung arms are wrapped around his waist tight. Yoongi reaches over to grab his phone slowly, as to not disturb him. 

It's a text from Jackson and Yoongi inwardly groans. Taehyung's arms provide him with such a warmth that a blanket is not capable of giving him and he  _really_ does not want to move. 

He unlocks his phone.

 

 

**Jackson**

| 

**************Yoongi**  
  
---|---  
  
hey. got somebody who is

interested in doing

business with us. they ain't

got any rep and they're looking

to be protected. they can offer

us a lot. mind meeting us

tonight?

do I have a choice?

nah.

thought so.

be there in 20.  
  
---  
  
 

Yoongi escapes from Taehyung’s grasp and gets dressed. He kisses Taehyung on the forehead, a mistake since the younger whines at his absence.

“ _Yoongi_...” he mutters half asleep.

“Yeah Tae?”

“Where are you going?”

“It’s just work Tae. Just work. I’ll be back, okay?” Taehyung nods slowly before drifting back to sleep. Yoongi puts on his shoes at the door and leaves.

But not before giving Taehyung a kiss goodbye.

 

It doesn’t take him long to get to one of the Black Dragon’s designated spots. It’s an old repair shop, owned by Jackson’s dad. He immediately sees Jackson talking to someone that he is unable to recognize, due to it being so dark. He looks around to find that Namjoon isn’t there yet and Yoongi can’t help but to feel uneasy without his closest friend there.

However, the closer Yoongi gets, the more his heart slows. His eyes must be betraying him because...

There’s _no_ way...

Yoongi squints, getting closer and closer to the two men. Jackson is nodding, and talking to a man with dark hair and... bandages.

Bandages all over his face.

Yoongi’s heart stops with a screeching halt. He doesn’t even think before his feet start to move. Everything goes blurry and Jackson is shoved to the side. He hits the man right in the face before he feels a few hands pulling him back.

Minseok is on the floor.

“Yoongi what the _fuck?!”_ Jackson shouts.

“ _Hell_ no, if we’re working with this fucking piece of shit then you can count me the _fuck_ out!” Yoongi bellows, a few more Black Dragons holding him back. Minseok’s eyes are wide in fear. He hears a pair of footsteps approaching rapidly.

"What the hell is going on?!” Namjoon says as his eyes catch Minseok. He sighs. “Ah _shit_.” Jackson seems to put two and two together, his mouth agape.

“Wait, wait, wait, time out. Lee, _these_ are the two guys that broke into your apartment?!” Jackson asks. Namjoon raises a hand as if he's in fucking school.

“We didn’t break in. We had the keys. _He_ ,” Namjoon points to Minseok, “was dating one of our friends. The kid came to hyung crying, almost beaten to a pulp. Turns out, he’s been abusing this boy for months.” Jackson looks to Minseok.

“This true?”

Minseok remains silent. He looks to Namjoon and Yoongi. “Why’d the kid get beat? He must have done something, right?”

“Are you fucking _serious_ Wang?!” Yoongi says, beyond pissed. Namjoon shakes his head and places a calm hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, a feeble attempt to stop him from outright killing Jackson for even hinting at such a thing.

“The kid didn’t  _do_ anything. This guy is just an ass that we can trust for shit.” Namjoon says, plain as day. Jackson looks back at Minseok, a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Lee..."

"Jack _please._ Just tell your guys to back the fuck _off_. You seriously need to fucking check your people." Yoongi damn near  _growls._

" _Check_ your people?! You fucking—”

" _Lee_." Jackson eyes the man on the ground warily, pain and pity clearly glinted in his eyes. “I’m... I'm sorry man but... I’ve known these guys all my life, and I _trust_ them with my life too. We can’t help you no more, and if you're asking me to protect you from _my_ guys then, I can’t stop them man, I just _can’t_.” He says. Minseok starts to seethe, eyeing both Namjoon and Yoongi with disdain.

However, if looks could kill, Yoongi would be dead on the spot.

Minseok trudges off. Yoongi makes to follow after him before Namjoon pulls him back.

“It’s not worth it hyung. Let’s let this one go.” Yoongi looks as if he wants to argue back but, he doesn’t.

 

The drive back home is long and quiet. Yoongi’s mind is in a daze, his head swimming in something thick, and dark. His brain goes on autopilot as he walks up the stairs and unlocks the door. He doesn’t expect to see the lamp on, with Taehyung sitting on the couch, arms crossed. He looks up upon hearing Yoongi enter.

“Tae? What are you doing up?” Taehyung smiles tiredly.

“I couldn’t sleep after you left.” Yoongi feels guilt pull at his heart strings.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Taehyung shrugs.

“It’s okay.” Yoongi sits beside him. Taehyung’s eyes wander down to Yoongi’s hands. The bandages have soaked through with fresh blood. His breath hitches.

“Hyung, what did you do?!” He runs off to once again, get the first aid kit. He comes back, his face contorted in anger. Yoongi can’t help but to think that he looks beautiful, even when he’s mad. Taehyung swipes at the blood with alcohol pads. “Hyung, you can’t keep doing this. Getting into fights? Who was it this time?” Yoongi doesn’t want to tell Taehyung in fear of frightening him again.

“Nobody important.” Taehyung raises a brow.

“If it was nobody important you wouldn’t have punched them, now would you have?” Yoongi closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. “Hyung this has got to stop.”

“Tae, let it go.”

“No, I won’t let it go, not when you’re being dumb and getting into dangerous situations.” Yoongi clenches his jaw.

“It was nothing Tae now fucking _drop_ it.” Taehyung frowns at being cussed at. It only makes him angrier.

“You don’t have to talk to me like that. I’m just trying to help.” Yoongi scoffs.

“I don’t need your help Tae. I’ve been doing this since way before we even met.”

“So that just means you can go off and do stupid things?!” Yoongi snatches his hands away from Taehyung.

“Just because I didn't have it fucking easy like you, doesn’t mean I’m being stupid. I do what I _have_ to do, and for the record, your fucking boyfriend was the one I punched. I saw him again and I fucking lost it because I was thinking about _you._ Are you fucking happy now?!” Yoongi yells, standing up from the couch. Taehyung is overcome with anger, enraged at the fact that Yoongi would even say something to him like this, knowing that his life has been anything _but_ easy. He jumps out of his body for a moment, throwing the first aid kit at Yoongi as he is blinded by anger. It hits Yoongi right in the back.

“You’re such an _asshole_.”

Yoongi laughs bitterly. “Really? The same asshole that dropped everything to take you in?!”

“Fuck you!” Taehyung screams, bolting to the bedroom. Yoongi bites his lip hard enough to break the skin as he stops himself from saying something else he regrets. He drops down on the couch, his head in his hands.

Taehyung reemerges a few moments later, bags in hand. Yoongi scoffs.

"Where the fuck are you going?” Taehyung fixes him with a steely glare before looking back down at the floor. He walks over to the door.

“I’m staying with Jimin-hyung from now on.” Yoongi squints.

“ _Seriously_ Tae?” Yoongi stands from the couch to follow him.

“ _Yes_ seriously. Don’t follow me.”

“ _Tae_.” Yoongi begins to feel sick, just  _thinking_ about letting Taehyung out of his sight. 

What if someone hurts him? What if Minseok finds him here and Yoongi can do nothing to protect him?

What if Taehyung _leaves_ him?

The thought terrifies him more than anything because, for the first time in a long time, Yoongi has finally found someone who sees him as he is and _isn't_ afraid.

The way that he feels for Taehyung isn't just a _like_ or an _infatuation._ This is something so much stronger that he can't fake, something that he can't ignore. Something that he doesn't _want_ to ignore.

Yoongi takes Taehyung’s hands in his own, as gently as he can, despite the overwhelming fear and anger that's boiling in his blood.

“Tae stop, _s_ _top_.” Taehyung turns to face him, a fire in his eyes. Yoongi rubs a hand over his face. “ _Fuck_ Tae, I’m... I’m _tired._ Tae, I’m tired and I’m pissed and seeing him again just got me so fucking angry...” Taehyung frowns.

“You don’t have to take that out on me.”

Yoongi exhales. “I know... I know... Tae I’m sorry...” Taehyung looks at Yoongi’s hands around his wrists and looks back up at him. "I just thought about what he did to you and I couldn't even  _think_ straight. I wanted him dead Tae. I wanted to  _kill_ him for what he did to you." 

"Don't talk like that. You sound like  _him_ when you say things like that." Taehyung whispers harshly as he looks down at their intertwined hands. “I can’t go through this again... I won't go through this again hyung, especially not with you. I care about you too much to see you become like  _him."_

“Tae, I would never in my life, _ever_ _hit_ you.” Taehyung exhales shakily.

“I know but—”

"But nothing. Taehyung I care about you. I care about you so much _please_ don't think that I would ever hurt you.” Taehyung sighs.

"Hyung, I know. I know and... I care about you too, but I don’t want to lose you hyung. I don't know what you do, and I don't want to know because I don't want to even _think_ about something bad happening to you. Don’t you get it?! I understand that you’ve had to make money and do what was best for you, but at the cost of your life? I can’t lose you hyung... I _won’t_ lose you.” Yoongi sees the tears in Taehyung’s eyes but he refuses to let them fall.

“Okay... okay. I’m sorry.” Taehyung nods and sets his bags down. He hugs Yoongi, tight. The older brings the younger boy in even closer.

He always forgets that even though Taehyung is only eighteen fucking years old, he’s been through so much.

"I'm going to get angry Tae. I have issues, _so_ many fucking issues, but if I ever even _think_ about putting my hands on you, I want you to kill me yourself. I want you to—”

" _Don't_ , hyung. Don't say that please." Yoongi won't bare to look Taehyung in the eye so, the younger boy cups his cheeks, forcing his face upward. Their faces are just a breath apart and Yoongi can't help but to get lost in Taehyung's beautiful chocolate eyes.

“You mean the world to me hyung, and I know you're nothing like him. I know you will never be like him but... it's just scary, seeing you put yourself in dangerous situations. I don't want anything to happen to you." Yoongi sighs. Taehyung brings his knuckles up for a kiss. Yoongi's cheeks sprout a burning, bright red. " _Please,_ try not to get into trouble, please?” Taehyung asks, his lips tickling Yoongi's knuckles. Yoongi nods.

“I’ll try.”

"Okay. That's all I can ask for." 

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

"Please don't go. Don't leave me. Tae please don’t leave me.” Yoongi begs, barely above a whisper, and it’s slightly sickening because Yoongi has only known Taehyung for a few months.

Even so, he feels like he can’t live without him. If he’s even gone for a moment, Yoongi feels like he’ll drown in an abyss of lonliness and hatred.

Taehyung laughs tearfully before pressing a kiss to Yoongi’s nose before looking at his lips.

"I'm not going _anywhere."_

Taehyung kisses him softly and Yoongi feels the hollowness inside of him grow with something so serene, so peaceful.

 

So _Taehyung_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short but... we are so close you guys. Stay with me on this one!  
> Please leave me your thoughts and kudos and comments and all that! It would mean a lot to me!!!
> 
> [Taegi Guardian Angel fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976274/chapters/37267097)  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	13. Overtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... the final chapter.  
> I'm low key about to cry this has been so emotional for me lmao and you guys have made this journey so great. Thank you for reading. I hope you guys like this. Please leave me your thoughts. You guys are the best!
> 
> [Taegi Guardian Angel fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976274/chapters/37267097)  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Taehyung awakens to a knock on the front door. The knock is faint but he’s never really been a heavy sleeper. He can’t say the same for Yoongi, who’s still dead asleep. He smiles a bit before getting out of the bed, his feet pitter pattering as he walks to the front door. He opens it to find Jimin standing there timidly. He giggles upon seeing that it’s Taehyung who has opened the door.

“Oh, hi Tae! Good morning.” Taehyung beams.

“Good morning Jiminie.” He replies before rubbing his tired eyes. “We were wondering if you wanted to join me and Kookie for breakfast? Yoongi-hyung can come too.” Taehyung nodded with a small smile. He really liked the fact that this had become a daily thing between the four of them.

“We really need to make you all breakfast one day.” Jimin giggles.

“We really don’t mind Tae. We love you guys.” Taehyung's heart feels warm at Jimin's words. He nods before retreating to the bedroom to drag a tired Yoongi up. They take 15 minutes to freshen themselves up before heading upstairs.

Before Taehyung knocks, Yoongi wrapped a gentle hand around his wrist, making the younger turn to face him. Yoongi wasn’t looking at him though, instead he was eyeing the ground nervously.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Taehyung asks, knowing that their whole argument from last night was still hanging overhead like a dark cloud. Yoongi visibly gulps.

“I just... everything I said last night... about you having everything easy and... yeah... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of it. And I didn’t take you in because I felt like I had to, I really wanted to. I shouldn’t have made it seem like you were a burden or some shit... because you’re not Tae. You're not and you mean so much to me.” Yoongi couldn’t stand to look Taehyung in the eyes while saying this. He felt awful for everything he had said. He felt a hand lift his chin, before a light kiss was pressed to his lips.

“I know, and I forgive you. I said things last night too hyung, things that I didn't mean.”

“But you didn’t say what I said... all because you were worried—”

“Hyung, stop putting all of the blame on yourself. We were both wrong, okay? Stop putting this all on you.” Yoongi nods. “I’m going to try to be better... for _you_. I promise.” Taehyung smiles and kisses him again, softly.

“I know you will. Now let’s eat. I’m starving.” Taehyung says with a giggle. Yoongi rolls his eyes as Taehyung knocks on the door. Soon, the door swings open and Jeongguk is standing in the doorway, greeting the two of them with a huge, big toothed grin.

“Hyungs!” He hugs them both tightly.

Ever since Yoongi has gotten to know Jeongguk, he’s most definitely not the shy, timid young man that he first met. He’s very bold and kindhearted. And most importantly, he has more than enough love for everyone that he meets. 

“Come in. We invited Jin-hyung and his new _boyfriend_ too.” Jeongguk says teasingly. Yoongi raises a brow and Taehyung giggles. Yoongi knows that he will _never_ get tired of that sound. Even so, he needs to hear what Jeongguk just said, _again._

“New... _boyfriend_?” Taehyung asks and Yoongi is thankful. Jeongguk nods and points to Yoongi. “

Yeah. He’s a friend of yours, right hyung. Glasses? Dimples?” Yoongi groans. 

“I’m gonna kill Namjoon when I see him..." he mumbles beneath his breath, but Taehyung catches it and swats him on the arm playfully. 

The four fill their plates and begin to eat. They joke around, and laugh, and... _smile_... and Yoongi doesn’t remember feeling so... 

At home. 

With Namjoon and the others, there was a certain brotherhood between them, bound by blood and violence. But here, there was none of that. It was just pure love, and affinity.

It made Yoongi feel happy. _Genuinely_ happy. 

He feels a hand on his arm. “You okay?” Taehyung asks, eyes glistening with warmth and affection. There's even a glint of worry in his eyes and Yoongi wants to wash it away with nothing but love and assurance.

He nods with a small smile. “Yes... I’m okay.” Taehyung nods before leaning in to kiss him slowly. He tastes of sugary syrup and cinnamon and Yoongi savors the kiss. He hears gagging noises coming from across the room. They part to see Jeongguk faking as if he’s vomiting in the sink. Taehyung sticks his tongue out at the younger and Yoongi just laughs. 

“Like you and Jimin-hyung are any better!” Taehyung retorts. Jimin pulls Jeongguk in for a quick hug and peck himself. 

“Leave them be Kookie. They’re just jealous because they’re not a cute as us.” Jeongguk nods before they all hear a steady knock on the door. Jimin giggles before pecking Jeongguk on the nose.

“That’s probably Jin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung's friend.” He notes before disappearing around the corner of the living room. Jeongguk gives the two of them a sly smirk.

"Is it true? Are you guys jealous of us because of how cute hyung and I are?" Yoongi scoffs and Taehyung downright cackles. 

"You're such a brat Kookie." Taehyung quips as he wraps his arms around Yoongi's waist, giving him a nice, tight back hug. 

 

The three continue to talk and laugh until they realize that, Jimin has been gone for a lot longer than necessary. 

“Wait, hold on.” Yoongi says, listening intently. He hears harsh whispers coming from just outside the door. He immediately stands, scaring both Jeongguk and Taehyung. 

“Hyung What’s—”

“Stay here.” Yoongi says strictly before booking it to the door. He opens it to find Jimin talking with some guy he’s never met before. The guy is standing in front of...

Minseok. 

Jimin looks as if he’s about to cry and the man that Yoongi doesn’t recognize holds his hands up in surrender. Yoongi bares his teeth towards the two men. He tries to drown out Jimin's whimpers.

“I thought I made it very _fucking_ clear that I didn’t want to see you again.” He grits towards Minseok. The man doesn’t say anything, his face still bruised and scarred. The man who he doesn’t know speaks up. 

“Hey I’m sorry, my name is Hoseok. I’m a friend of Taehyung’s? We just wanted to talk. That’s it.” He blurts out so fast that Yoongi barely even catches a word of it. Yoongi raises a brow. 

This Hoseok seems very kind and collected. 

What the fuck is he doing with someone like Minseok? 

Yoongi shakes his head. “Absolutely not. This asshole has beaten Taehyung over and over and _over_ again.” Yoongi says while pointing towards Minseok. Hoseok whips his head towards his dear old _friend._

“Wait, what? Min, you told me you guys got into it, not that you put your hands on him. Is this true?” 

Minseok remains quiet before doing the unthinkable. 

He darts passed Yoongi and Jimin, almost knocking both of them over. 

Yoongi stands up as quickly as he can before running to the kitchen. He makes it just in time to see that Jeongguk is standing across the counter, his face pale as he shakes violently. 

And Taehyung... 

Taehyung is in front of Minseok, the man’s hand gripping his chin hard with a knife to his throat. 

Taehyung is trembling too, face red with fear. Yoongi’s body freezes up, his blood cold and his heart dead in his chest. ‘

_ No... not like this... _

“I’m tired of this... I'm _fucking_ tired of this. I just want him back... and all of you are going to let us go... right baby?” He whispers to Taehyung who, is as still as a statue. Minseok grips his face harder, forcing Taehyung to nod. “Move.” Minseok grits in his ear. 

Jimin and Yoongi look at each other, at a loss for what to do. Yoongi feels a few tears spill from his eyes. Jimin is already sobbing as Hoseok bolts through the door. His breath hitches at the sight. 

“Dude... dude fucking _stop._ This _wasn’t_ the plan. You just wanted to talk —”

“Shut the hell up Seok and go to the car.” Minseok shouts. Hoseok doesn’t move but Minseok has clearly realized that the tables have turned and Hoseok is no longer his accomplice. 

He turns his back to the three men, all of their hearts clenching in fear. 

“Fine. I’ll do this my _fucking_ self.” Minseok says, backing his way to the door, Taehyung tightly trapped in his grasp. He locks eyes with Yoongi who is crying profusely. 

Taehyung has never seen Yoongi cry.

Taehyung offers him a small, teary eyed smile. 

_It’s okay,_ he mouths, a small hint of his broken voice reaching Yoongi's ears. Yoongi starts to weep. 

_I’m so sorry..._

The door opens.

Footsteps echo throughout the hall. 

Minseok turns before a sharp thud invades everyone’s ear drums. He’s on the ground a second later, the knife thrown to the side. 

There in the doorway stands Seokjin, flicking his wrist from the punch. 

“Ah shit! Joon, how do you punch people all the time? This shit hurts!” He whines. Yoongi and the others release a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

Taehyung cries out, running toward Yoongi and throwing himself at him. Yoongi holds him so close, as if he’s going to disappear in any second. Jimin runs to call the police and Jeongguk, using his ridiculous amount of strength, drags the injured Minseok to the center of the living room and drops him carelessly on the floor. Namjoon kisses Seokjin on the cheek while nursing his wrist. He says something along the lines of _I’m so proud of you._ Yoongi doesn’t really know. 

All he knows is that he is _never_ going to let Taehyung go, even if it is the last thing he is to do.

“Tae, _Taehyung,_ I’m so—” Hoseok starts, taking a slight step over.

“ _Don’t_ come any closer.” Yoongi threatens. Taehyung shakes his head and turns to look at Hoseok, still in Yoongi’s arms. 

“No, no it’s okay hyung. Hobi-hyung is a friend.” Yoongi doesn’t necessarily believe it but he nods anyway, clutching Taehyung into him. 

 

The police finally arrive and they take Minseok away. The fear that held everyone captive starts to evaporate into thin air. Their tense beings loosen up as things become... 

Okay.

Jeongguk takes hold of a sobbing Jimin, rocking him back and forth slowly and pressing kisses into his hair. Namjoon let’s Seokjin breathe into him and collapse into his arms. Taehyung eventually lets go to hug Hoseok before returning to Yoongi as quickly as he can, never wanting to be relieved of his hyung's touch. 

He doesn’t even waste any time, kissing him senseless. They pull apart after a few seconds, the entire world is in Taehyung’s eyes as his lips part.

“I love you.” 

Yoongi doesn’t have to think before saying it back. 

“I love you too. Tae I love you _so much._ ” 

They kiss and they kiss and they _kiss,_ ignoring the wolf whistles of their friends around them. Taehyung pulls away with a gorgeous, boxy smile and hugs Yoongi again, laughing into his neck. 

They know that this isn’t the end, in fact, it’s far from it, but they know that as long as they’ve got each other, _nothing_ can come in between them. Not the Black Dragons, not Lee Minseok... 

Nobody. 

And for the first time in a long time...

Yoongi feels complete.

More than complete. 

He is in love with the most beautiful person in the world. 

And for that, he is forever grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all! please check out my new taegi fic. its posted below. I love yall. That's it. That's the notes. Thank you. Here's all my love and PLEASE read my guardian angel taegi fic below! It'll be so fluffy and adorable and just IMAGINE YOONGLES WITH WINGS. 
> 
> [Taegi Teacher & Student AU♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730922/chapters/39244644)  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [My Twitter♥](https://twitter.com/BTSPrincesa)  
> [My Curious Cat♥](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts!


End file.
